Finding Usagi
by Moon.2484
Summary: Having the weight of the world on her shoulders is already bad enough. Used to everyone telling her what to do, Usagi is finally taking a stand... or more like taking a dance. After years of being Sailor Moon and future ruler of the world, Usagi is determined to find herself and enjoy life before taking the throne.
1. Prologue

Hello! So this fic is slightly AU. I played a little with the ages and sailor moon seasons. Here's a short prologue, hope you enjoy.

_

Sad cerulean blue eyes looked back up at her. When no one was around her eyes reflected stress, pain, and sorrow. Usagi looked away from the mirror, feeling shame for feeling weak. A tear slowly making its way down her cheek. She roughly wiped it away only for more tears to fall. No she wasn't weak, she couldn't be weak. She was future Neo Queen Serenity, wielder of the silver crystal, future ruler of the world and galaxy. Being weak wasn't an option.

A whimper broke out of her trembling lips, before she could stop herself she started sobbing. She allowed herself to relieve the pain she's been holding in all these years.

At the tender age of fourteen she was thrusted to be this heroine that saved the earth time after time again for love and justice.

At the age of fifteen she met her future daughter and was told she'd rule the world for millennia. Bringing together a whole era of peace.

At sixteen she learned she was the messiah of life. Bringing life and rebirth after death a destruction almost plagued the world.

At seventeen she witnessed those she loved be claimed by death. At seventeen her heart broke into a million pieces at news of her prince being claimed by chaos bringing him to his death as well.

She didn't ask for this, any of this.

But she accepted it. This was her destiny. She wouldn't run away from it. Her duty is to protect her loved ones. To bring light into this world corrupted of darkness.

Looking at her acceptance letter to Tokyo University once again, she picked up the piece of paper and re-read the first few lines 'Dear Usagi, Congratulations! It is with great pleasure to inform you regarding your acceptance to Tokyo University beginning this…' tears streaming down her face again she tore it to pieces.

She was tired of everyone telling her what to do with her life; her parents, her teachers, her senshi, her advisor Luna, and even her Mamo-chan.

No more.

Reaching into her school bag she pulled out her acceptance letter from Tokyo University of the Arts. This time she was making her own decisions.

So this is just a little something that's been in the back of my mind for a while now. I want to venture Usagi and how I think she slowly starts developing into Neo queen serenity. But before she can become the future queen she has to find who she is. Kinda like a self discovery story.

Idk we'll see how this plays out.


	2. Ch1

_The chapter starts with the song "You Say" by_

Lauren Daigle. I think it fits Usagi perfectly especially in this journey where she's trying to find who she really is. You can go into YouTube and search 'contemporary dance- you say' it's the kind of dancing I imagine Usagi doing.

Anyway, please feel free to listen to while reading this. Enjoy!

_..._

"I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough

Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up

Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low

Remind me once again just who I am because I need to know

Ooh oh"

Heartbeat thumping against her chest, slick sweat gliding down the back of her neck, the sweet melody enveloping her very being, Usagi moved her feet to the rhythm of her heart gliding swiftly through the dance floor.

Usagi felt alive.

"You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing

You say I am strong when I think I am weak

And you say I am held when I am falling short

And when I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours

And I believe (I)

Oh I believe (I)

What You say of me (I)

I believe"

Letting the music guide her movements; bringing her arms up over her head then lunging forward, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, leaping and doing a split mid air.

"The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me

In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity"

Leaping mid air once more, she let her body fall to the floor gracefully. Rolling her body around she picked herself off the floor once more.

What she couldn't put into words she conveyed with her body. Movements strong yet gentle, her mind focused and heart soaring.

Usagi couldn't remember the last time she felt free.

"You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing

You say—"

Music cut off, their dance instructor calling her students' attention.

"That'll be all for today! Great job everyone, keep up the good work. We'll be ready to perform real soon.I expect to see you all on time tomorrow." She said while looking pointedly at Usagi.

Snickering was heard in the dance studio.

Usagi looked at their instructor, a sheepish smile on her face.

Stern look on her face she said nothing more and nodded her head once and swiftly turned around to leave.

Looking at the retreating back of her instructor, Usagi felt an elbow nudge her on the side of her arm.

"I wonder who she was talking about?" Sarcasm lacing his baritone voice.

Letting out a loud huff and narrowing her eyes at him, she gave his bicep a punch. "Quiet you!"

"Ouch!" Asanuma rubbed the sore spot, he mirrored her narrowing eyes. "You know, for a girl your size, you pack a mean punch."

Giving him a smirk, "Just goes to show that size doesn't matter."

Throwing his arm over her shoulder he let out a loud snicker. "I don't think that context was made for a situation like this blondie."

"Stop calling me that!" Forcefully shoving his arm off her, she made her way to get her belongings.

"You are blonde you know."

Grabbing her bag she rolled her eyes and started walking towards the exit.

"You really shouldn't be coming late to class… especially Saito-san's, not when our first performance is coming up."

Saito Mihai, one of Japan's elite dance instructors. She was everything a dance instructor should be; poised, demanding, challenging and more. For her age she was a strikingly beautiful woman, mid forties and she had a slender toned body measuring a good 5'7 ft, pale white skin, chestnut brown hair always pulled up in a tight bun, a thin face, chiseled cheek jawline, almond shaped eyes colored emerald green, thick dark perfectly arched eyebrows, and full lips. A native from Romania, she was a famous dancer traveling through countries until she came to Japan where she met her husband Saito Atsuki, a well known doctor in the Azabu district hospital.

"It wasn't my fault you know, I had Matsumoto-san before dance and he kept going on and on about how the brain processes observed movement. Besides, you would have been late too if you would have gone to class."

"True."

Asanuma and Usagi had become fast friends on the first day of school. Both working on getting their Bachelor of Fine Arts degree.

_Usagi fidgeted with the strap of her duffle bag. Looking around the room Usagi was getting nervous. What was she doing here, all these people looked so graceful and elegant dressed in dark colors and here she stood looking like a sore thumb in pastel pink leggings and a white off the shoulder crop top. She was anything but graceful. Heck in her high school yearbook her class voted her most likely to die young due to a klutz attack. _

_She was planning her escape plan when a voice interrupted her train of thoughts._

_"Hey sweet cheeks, what's a pretty little thing like you doing here all by herself?" _

_"Excuse me?" Holding a tighter grip on the strap of her duffle bag, she turned to look at who the voice belonged to._

_The young man standing before her had a tall build with lean muscle, unruly thick black eyebrows, honey brown eyes, dark brown hair, chiseled face, and an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. _

_"I said—"_

_"Hey Blondie! Here you are, I was looking for you. I thought you said you were going to wait for me at the door after class." He gave her a look that said 'play along'. _

_"I uh… forgot. Sorry, first day jitters."_

_Before anyone else could say anything further the instructor walked in. Standing in front of the mirror wall she began to introduce herself._

_"Good afternoon class for those of you who don't know me, I am Saito Mihai your dance instructor. I'd like to welcome you to this year's official dance team."_

_Whooping and cheering was heard all around the room. Once the noise calmed down she began where she left off._

_"Here you will learn how to ground your movements, speak in the language of dance, discipline your body in the art of dancing. For those of you new to the team my rules are simple. Be your best and give your best. I expect nothing less. If you can't do that, you may leave my dance studio. I want each and every one of you both new and returning members to give your all, show your passion, let your movements do the talking. Most importantly, have fun and enjoy yourselves."_

_After everyone introduced themselves Saito-san instructed them leave their bags in their assigned locker. After returning from the locker room, their instructor gave them further instructions._

_"Alright class, partner up. Female and male partners only. Don't give me those looks...relax you're not getting married."_

_Everyone was shuffling all over the room trying to find a partner. Usagi accidentally made eye contact with Akihiro, the pompous jerk with the arrogant smirk. He was making his way towards her. Looking around frantically for another partner when she saw Goldilocks, her savior who's name she forgot. He wasn't as tall as _

_Akihiro or the other male dancers, but still he was still a good foot and a half taller than Usagi. He had a strong athletic body, broad shoulders, sculpted jaw, short golden blonde hair curled on top of his head, sunny blue eyes beneath two blonde eyebrows, narrow lips and a pointed nose. _

_Both making their way toward each other, both of them said at the same time. "Want to be partners!?" _

_As soon as everyone was situated with their partners, Saito-San made another announcement._

_"Great! Now say hello to your permanent dance partners for the rest of the year."_

_Some cheered, some groaned. _

_"No changes will be allowed. You must work with your partner and gain each other's trust and work together diligently. Yes there will be times where you will work solo but there will also be times where we will work in groups and pairs. I want you all to work together as a team. We will be learning different dancing techniques from contemporary dance, ballet, modern jazz, some hip hop, swing, Bollywood, salsa, a variation of dances from different cultures. During the school year we will be holding dance concerts and participate in city events. Make sure to work hard, only those working hard will be allowed to perform. Okay now that we have that settled, we're doing to begin with stretches…"_

_Finding a spot next to her partner. Stretching forward she looked to her side, a grateful smile on her lips._

_"Thanks for helping me earlier."_

_"No problem blondie, you looked like a scared rabbit about to be devoured by the big bad wolf."_

_Scowl on her face, "Don't call me that! My name is Usagi!"_

_Chuckling softly he introduced himself. "Asanuma, knight and shining armor extraordinaire." Humor_ _lacing his voice. _

That was a month ago, since then they'd become inseparable. Within that short amount they got to know each other, Usagi learned he had just moved back to Japan with his family after living in America for fifteen years. His father a well respected neurologist, his mother a legal advisor for many political figures. They learned that they had many things in common besides dance; such as their undying love for food, both have a good sense of humor, love the thrill of big roller coasters, and any thrilling adventures, enjoy singing karaoke, they both considered video games as a hobby.

Arriving together at the Crown Arcade, "Hi Motoki onii-chan!!!" Usagi hollered cheerfully at her favorite arcade worker.

Both making their way to sit at the stools near the front counter.

"Hey Motoki." Asanuma waved.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?'

"Actually, nothing for me thank you, I just came to drop Usagi-chan off. I have an event my parents are forcing me to go to tonight." Sagging his shoulders.

Patting his back gently, Usagi tried to console him. "It can't be that bad Numa."

Glancing at his phone he sighed in resignation. "You don't know my parents….I'll see you tomorrow Usagi-chan. Bye Motoki."

Having her dose of surgery sweetness for the day, milkshakes were her life. Having to give up her favorite baked goods to keep in top shape, Usagi drew the line on milkshakes. She needed her ice cream, it would always be her guilty pleasure.

"Any idea what you're going to do for your 18th birthday Usa-chan? It's only a few days away."

Putting her hand on her cheek and tilting her head to the side, Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure Toki onii-chan, my parents want to take me out to breakfast so I can have the rest of the day to be with the girls and Mamo-chan, but I don't know I haven't been able to see any of the girls in almost three weeks. We've all just been so busy with school."

"Welcome to the college life kiddo." Ruffling Usagi's hair in a playful manner. Usagi lightly smacked Motoki's hand out of the way. After her silly crush on the handsome arcade worker Usagi and Motoki became close, Motoki treating her like a little sister and he the overprotective brother.

"I'm not too worried though I'm sure the girls and Mamo-chan haveup their sleeve." soft smile on her lips.

Looking at her phone, Usagi bid goodbye to Motoki. "Speaking of Mamo-chan, I have to go make my rounds and make sure that boyfriend of mine is at least eating."

"Tell him his best friend says hi." No real malice lacing his voice.

"Will do!" Laughing and shaking her head softly. That boyfriend of hers was a hermit when it came to studying. The guy could study for hours on end. Now that he was finishing up his academic and internship requirements he was getting ready to start his rotations at Tokyo Hospital soon, he practically buried his head in his books and studying. Usagi was very proud of her Mamo-chan. She made sure to stop by two to three times out of the week to see how he was doing.

Picking up some food for him on her way to the apartment, greeting Ogawa-san, the front door man, Usagi made her way up the elevator.

Putting the bag containing his food on top of his coffee table, Usagi silently made her way toward Mamoru. He was so engrossed in his book he didn't even notice her come in, or so she thought. Placing her soft warm hands over his eyes, whispering lips next to his ear. "Guess who?" Nipping his earlobe lightly, she felt him shudder under her ministrations.

"Hi Usako." He breathed out.

Removing her hands from his eyes, pretending to pout. "Boo you're no fun."

Spinning around in his chair he grabbed Usagi by her waist and sat her across his lap. Peppering sweet kisses all over her face making his girlfriend giggle. "I knew it was you the moment you walked into this building."

"Ah, darn link."

Mamoru nodded still continuing his kisses until he captured her lips.

Usagi grabbed the back of his head with both hands, angling his head to get better access. His lips attached to her bottom lip nibbling on it the say way she did with his earlobe. She shuddered against his body. She felt him smiling against their kiss.

Smiling against her lips, Mamoru felt her shudder against his body he heard her sigh happily as he slowly stopped kissing those delicious plumped lips. He would get never tired of those.

Settling on the floor in front of his coffee table they ate in comfortable silence until Usagi spoke up.

Clearing her throat. "Oh! Motoki onii-chan says hi."

Mamoru flushed spreading across his handsome face, he realized he hadn't seen his best friend, only friend, in three weeks. Mamoru made a mental note to go visit his best friend soon.

"Relax Mamo-chan he knows how much you've been studying." Usagi said comfortingly. He nodded.

Mamoru made a mental note to go visit his best friend soon.

Changing the subject, "How were your classes today, Usako?"

"Meh… could have been better, I calculus. You know how I am at math." Shrugging one shoulder while popping a piece of salmon in her mouth.

"Study here, I'll help you."

"Mamo-chan I appreciate the help and as much as I WANT to take the offer, we both know that's a BAD idea." Cheeks flushed.

During her last year of high school Mamoru had suggested they have study dates. Finals were near and he wanted to spend more time with her after the whole Galaxia/Chaos fiasco. He also wanted to make sure she was ready to take her finals so he offered to tutor her in addition to her study group with the girls. They did some studying alright, studying each other's body. Together they learned to bring the other to great pleasure in other ways with their virtue still intact. Mamoru couldn't keep his hands off his girlfriend. This lasted two weeks before they both reluctantly realized it wasn't wasn't working. It happened one night when they almost broke their promise of waiting until marriage.

Mamoru felt his face burning all the way to the tips of his ears. He had forgotten that tiny little detail.

Clearing his throat more than once trying to rid his thoughts from taking his girlfriend. "You're right… you should consider getting a tutor then."

A shy smile on her face she nodded. She loved how Mamoru was always looking out for her whether it'd be in battle or regarding her studies. Out of everyone from her papa to her inner senshi, and Luna, he and her Mama were the most supportive of her accepting her full ride scholarship at Tokyo University of the Arts.

At that last thought she bit her lip, they supported her but she had a sneaking suspicion that is was because they believed she couldn't do better academically.

"When are you going to show me another one of your art pieces?" He asked her not seeing the look on her face.

Crap. That's right, everyone thought she had received a full ride scholarship for her art work.

She had managed to convince her family and friends that she entered an art competition in January. This wasn't so hard, Usagi was a great artist, from what she remembered she knew she had inherited her talent from the Silver Millennium. Lunarians were well known throughout the galaxy for their artistry and creativity, which is why as Princess Serenity she was schooled in the arts of painting, drawing, figure skating, literature, music, and her personal favorite; dance. As royalty she was taught a vast variety of dance; ballet, the waltz, ballroom dancing, and the tango.

"..when… it's finished?" She answered lamely.

Waiting for the elevator doors to close, Usagi thought back to Mamoru's question she let her head fall back and thump against the wall behind her, letting out a frustrated groan. She hated lying to everyone, it was bad enough she had to keep her alter ego a secret from many. She felt uneasy having to keep this from everyone including Mamoru. It was for the best.

_She remembered the reactions she got from her family and friends when she told them she had been accepted to the art school.They were outraged, each for their own reasons. _

_Her Papa had stood up abruptly knocking his chair back, slamming both hands on the table. He started yelling in a booming voice that he wasn't going to waste thousands of yen just so his daughter could 'draw pretty pictures.' Her Mama had to pull him out of the dining room, leaving her and Shingo. Shingo had looked at her as if he was looking for an answer, before he could ask anything their parents returned. Mama had calmed him down enough to let her explain everything was paid for. At the end he wasn't happy but he learned to accept it, muttering on his way out "at least it's better than majoring in dancing." _

_Gathering her friends at Hikawa shrine she told them her big news. She was met with silence, fourteen pair of eyes staring right back at her, expressions unreadable. She wasn't sure which reaction was worse, her Papa's thunderous yelling or the unresponsive response from her dear friends. Biting her lower lip Usagi had started to shift nervously one foot to the other. It was a good while before she heard Reí go off._

_"What do you mean your going to art school Odango!? How is painting pretty pictures going to help you in being future QUEEN!?" Her screeching scaring the birds outside the shrine._

_Before Rei could say anymore, Luna intervened._

_"I have to agree with Rei-chan on this, how will this benefit your role as future Queen?"_

_Mamoru in his Prince Endymion voice told the senshi and cats to give Usagi a chance to talk. Being given the chance to talk, she explained how she wouldn't be spending her time painting, or drawing silly pictures her degree required academic courses as well. After she told them she'd be taking a business course as well they all calmed down saying how that can benefit her role in future negotiations._

She had expected for everyone to react this way but it still hurt.

Sitting cross legged on her bed she grabbed her sketchbook letting her imagination take over her movements she began to work on a drawing to keep up this charade.

…

A/N

Hope you all enjoyed this story's first chapter.

Hopefully it's not confusing.

I kinda wanted to give Mamoru a little more douchier attitude, but let's be honest… Mamo-chan adores his Usako. And after the whole Galaxia bit I see them both growing stronger together as a couple.

As for Usagi keeping her secret from him, she has her reasons. As the story continues you'll understand her reasons.

Now as far as Asanuma goes, I adore him. From other fics I have read he's the male version of Usagi and I love that. He's actually a big part of this story and will be helping Usagi fond herself. In the meantime she will help Asanuma to be more confident.

this is still a Usa/Mamo pairing so don't worry*

Soooo...

Let's see how long Usagi can keep up this charade or will her friends and family find out before time?

'Til next time!


	3. Ch2

Thank you all to those following my story, I hope you're enjoying it. Here's the next chapter to Finding Usagi. Enjoy!

...

Usagi stared pointedly at her dance partner. She had the strongest urge to whack him in the head with her duffle bag. He had stepped on her foot not once, not twice, or three times, oh no, he stepped on her a total of six times! Six! Forget stepping on her, he was so distracted from today's dance rehearsal he almost dropped her, twice!

Recalling that last thought, Usagi's face grew in an annoyed scowl.

In the distance she could hear the shuffling feet of their teammates making their way out. She was glad dance practice was finally over, she wasn't sure her poor foot could handle another stomp.

Before she could tell him off, Asanuma quickly threw apologies.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan! I'm so so sorry!" Eyes pleading.

Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"What happened today? This isn't you."

"I uh...I…"

Usagi was starting to worry, Asanuma was never like this. He was a really great dancer. He was the best male dance from their team, that was her biased opinion anyway. Asanuma never missed a step, ever.

Moving toward him, she put a hand on his arm in a comforting manner. "Is everything okay Asanuma?"

Asanuma looked her in the eyes before looking away, a blush painting his cheeks. He stared out the window, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight Usa?" He whispered softly.

If they hadn't been alone Usagi wouldn't have heard him.

'Did she believe in love at first sight?' Usagi thought back during her time as Princess Serenity when she first set her eyes on Endymion. She had snuck down to Earth eager to see its beauty and wonder. That was she first caught a glimpse of the dark haired prince of earth, he was laying down in the rose gardens against a tree, gazing up at the moon. He looked so handsome in his royal garb of dark colors, black boots adorning his feet, the upper part of his shirt open, giving a peak of his toned chest. She felt her heart stop when she met his eyes, a blue as dark as midnight sky. She knew in her heart then that he was her soulmate. Then she thought back to when she first met her future husband to be, Chiba Mamoru. It was definitely not love at first sight, but he had caught her attention unlike any other male, his blue orbs a midnight blue that reminded her of the night sky, once she knew more about him her crush developed into more than that, long before discovering their past lives and that they were destined to be together, she knew her heart belonged to his.

A soft smile small playing on her lips she looked out the window at nothing in particular, she let out a deep sigh. "It's not love at first sight. It's more like soul recognition."

Switching his gaze from the outside toward the petite blonde, a cheeky grin spread across his lips. Breaking the serious moment.

"Look at you being all insightful, go figure.

Recovering from her stupor, Usagi hit his arm with her water bottle. "Who says I can't be insightful!?"

Laughing at her antics. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding… okay stop. You must be good at what-a-mole." Mumbling the last part mostly to himself.

Ignoring his last jab and putting their playful spat aside, Usagi looked at Asanuma a knowing smirk firmly placed on her lips. "So who's the lucky girl?"

Letting out a pitiful sigh. "I don't know?"

"You don't know?" Confusion on her face.

"I don't know,'' he repeated, scratching the back of his neck a blush forming on his face with embarrassment. Then turning his gaze toward the window once again his voice changed to wonderment. "But kami-sama Usa-chan, you should have seen her she was so beautiful, her eyes were like a beacon to me, a deep violet purple, they were the most exotic eyes I've ever seen, and I swear when I made contact with them it's like she could read right through me." Eyes glazed over he recalled the previous night.

_He was standing in the corner of the big fancy ballroom, trying to keep a low profile. He hated coming to these events. Politicians, high ranking law enforcement officials, posh celebrities, Japan's most renowned public figure always attended these lavish functions. Fake, every single one of these people were nothing but fake. He had to admit that even his parents were fake because they hated coming to these events as well. Obliged to make appearances due to their high end job and status. His parents forcing him to attend for their 'family image', mostly his mom's image. She represented a majority of these high end figures._

_ He rolled his eyes when he saw his mother shake hands with Tokyo's chief of police, a fake smile plastered on her face. Every handshake, every smile, every gesture was all an act. These social events were held with the objective to help the people of Tokyo, to strengthen the city. However, it was all greed, money suckers, always looking for their personal interests. He was about to take a sip of his champagne when his breath caught. There at the other end of the wall was a stunning young woman. She was dressed in a strapless black satin long gown, a short slit on one side of the dress, paired with black strap stilettos. However, that didn't catch his attention for long, no his eyes were fully focused on her set of almond shaped eyes, the deepest shade of purple._

_He laughed when he saw her rolling her eyes as two politicians were shaking hands and hugging, a bored expression on her face. Asanuma could tell she wasn't a big fan of these events either. As if she heard him laugh, her eyes turned to look at him. He visibly gulped, a smirk making its way on her lips. Asanuma was about to make his way toward her when a red head blocked his view._

_"Hey there handsome, want to help me have a good time?"_

_He looked at the young redhead dressed in a skimpy black dress with her breast almost popping out. While many guys his age raved about girls who threw themselves at them, he found this behavior repulsive. He liked young woman who showed self respect, and didn't have the need to show every inch of skin leaving little to nothing to the imagination. When he caught her eyeing his Chopard L.U.C all-in-one Janus watch he could tell she was just after his money. _

_Leaning in towards him and squeezing his arm, she whispered huskily into his ear. "I can give you a night you won't want to forget." _

_His stomach clenched in disgust. As she leaned away to look at him she wore a 'seductive' smile on her face, hand on his arm. _

_Meeting her with his most charming smile he could muster. He replied in a cool tone. _

_" I have aids." Then took a sip of his champagne._

_He had to try hard not to burst out laughing at her reaction. _

_The redhead went from confused to disgusted, and quickly removed her hand from his arm. She gave him a look filled with repulsion before turning around abruptly heading towards the crowd._

_He laughed out loud instantly as soon as he lost her in the crowd. _

_Feeling someone's gaze, he stopped laughing to to see who was watching him. Not seeing anyone he looked in the direction where he last saw the girl with the deep violet eyes. She was gone. He raked his sight for her in the crowds but she was nowhere to be seen. _

Lost to his own thoughts, Usagi took advantage of this. She stomped on his foot closest her and took off running, Asanuma taking off after.

Asanuma grumbled to himself. "Why are girls so evil." Both limping side by side toward his white Aston Martin V12.

"Hey! I still need five more stomps buddy!" A stern look on Usagi's face.

Asanuma grimaced. "I know, I know… I'm really sorry about today. Do you think Saito-san noticed?"

Usagi gave him a deadpanned look.

"Nah...not unless she had a blindfold on. Of course she noticed, the whole team noticed. You almost let me fall flat on my face!" She screeched.

Wincing at the mention of that, he let out a groan. "So much for taking the leads for this coming performance. I'm sorry if I ruined our chances Usa." A guilty look on his face.

Opening the door for Usagi she gave him a light pat on the back. "It's okay Numa, we still got plenty of time to show her what we got, if not… there's always a next time." Giving him a warm smile. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she just couldn't he was too nice.

Once Asanuma dropped her off at home. Usagi went to shower quickly, she was going to meet up with the girls.

An hour later, she found herself at the Hikawa shrine.

"Late as always Odango." A smug look on Rei's face.

"Gomen, guys!...I was… uh.. working on an art project that's almost due."

"Don't sweat it girl, Minako and I arrived just five minutes ago." Makoto replied taking a bite off a cupcake. "I brought some strawberry lemonade cupcakes Usagi, help yourself."

Usagi was tempted to get one but she remembered that she was on a strict diet that didn't involve cupcakes. Dance required her to eat healthier foods, a truly great sacrifice on her part. "They look really delicious Mako, but I just ate."

The girls all stopped what they were doing. Minako dropped her Cosmopolitan Magazine, Makoto dropped her half eaten cupcake on the floor, Rei looked up from her laptop, Ami stopped reading, Artemis and Luna stopping mid conversation. A look of astonishment on all their faces. Ami was the first to recover.

"Do you feel sick Usagi-Chan?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'm fine guys, like I said, I just finished eating. Besides, I think it's time I start watching what I eat. You know take care of myself." Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Luna looked at her charge, a smile splayed on her kitty face. "My Usagi-chan, that's very mature of you. I'm proud you are starting to think more maturely."

"Yeah Odango, guess we won't be worrying about rolling that dumpling body of yours through the palace." A teasing smirk on the fiery priestess' face.

A gasp broke from Usagi's lips. "You take that back Pyro!" Flinging a cushion at Rei's head.

"Pillow fiiiiiiight!" Minako hollered, throwing the cushion behind her at Makoto.

"Oh you're on blondie!" Makoto shouted reaching for the cushion under her.

Pillows were thrown back and forth, laughter and giggling filling the room. Until they noticed a certain blunette was missing out on the fun.

A sly smile spread on Minako's face. Prowling her way toward her prey. The rest of the girls watched in amusement. Ami was too absorbed in one of her Anatomy books. When Minako was about to prance on the bluenette, Ami grabbed the cushion next to her and thwaped Minako in the head.

"Ami!" Makoto gasped in fake horror.

Everyone stared shocked at her attack.

"What? It's survival of the fittest, you have to study your prey before you attack."

At that everyone burst out laughing. It felt like they were back in their early teen years. Artemis and Luna just shook their heads at their childish antics.

After settling down they talked about their school and how their courses were going. Usagi looked at her friends with pride, each choosing their path in career, something they felt passionate for.

Rei had decided to major in law, civil rights to be exact. Usagi knew for a fact that she would make one heck of a lawyer. Rei also decided she would get a minor in business something that would help her in aiding her grandfather in running the shrine.

Makoto obviously had decided on culinary arts, the girl loved to cook. Her dream was to open her own bakery and restaurant and fill them with a variation of gourmet baked goods.

Ami was following in the footsteps of her surgeon mother. She was just a year behind Mamoru before finishing her med school. She would be the youngest surgeon. Mamoru even confessed to Usagi

Minako had taken up the volleyball scholarship the school had offered her, a full ride toThe University of Tokyo, as long as she remained on the school team during her time there. Besides volleyball Minako had taken an interest in becoming a marriage counselor claiming it was her duty as "Love goddess" to save marriages and conserve the love. She had given a very heartfelt speech when she told the girls her chosen path in career.

As each girl shared their college experience. Usagi couldn't be any prouder. After everything they've been through along her side, they deserved it. However, she couldn't help feeling a sudden sadness. She wished she could also share her passion for dance with them, but she knew that they wouldn't understand. Besides that reason, Usagi was well aware that none of them would be able to reach their dream to the fullest.

Her Mamo-chan would barley be starting his career before the great ice age came, the deep sleep that will befall them before the start of Crystal Tokyo.

Noticing that their leader was lost in thought. Rei-chan nudged on the side. "Oí Odango, What's got you lost in Lala land?"

Coming out of her stupor Usagi shook her head and laughed nervously. "I uh… I was just thinking… about my birthday." She lied smoothly.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Ami ran her hands over her mouth, her eyes held an apologetic hint in them.

Usagi looked at her dear friend in worrisome confusion. "Is everything okay Ami?"

Ami couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm so so sorry Usagi I completely forgot—"

"It's okay Ami, my birthday won't be for another two—"

"No you don't understand, I won't be able to make it… I have an important speech to give—"

"It's fine, we don't have to do something all da—"

"It's in Kyoto." Replied Ami in a soft whisper.

"It's okay Ami, you and I can do something together another day? Besides I have the rest of the girls to—"

"Actually Usa-Chan, I won't be able to make it that day either...the volleyball team is planning a fun weekend at hot springs before the season begins next month. I wouldn't mind not going but it's mandatory with my scholarship and all." Minako looked like she wanted to cry.

"Um, it's okay guys I—"

Rei also had plans for that weekend with her grandfather, they were going away to a retreat for a special type of meditation. There was no way her grandfather would let her bail on him.

She wanted to be upset at them, it was her 18th birthday! However, she knew these things were very important to them.

"I understand guys, we can celebrate another time, I don't mind really." Giving them her best smile to show them she was okay with it.

Makoto got up from her spot, throwing an arm over Usagi and hugging her. "It's okay Usa, I'm sure you and will have a great time. You pick whatever you want to do, I'll even bake you a cake—"

'Baby got back' interrupted Makoto. The girls gave her a quizzical look. The thunder princess laughed sheepishly, before answering her phone.

"Kino here… oh hi Kikuchi-san. What, they what!? ...They want me!?... no way!?"

Pulling the phone away from her ear and putting it on mute, she turned to look at the girls excitement in her eyes. The girls looked at expectantly. Makoto looked like she was about to burst in happiness.

Taking a deep breath. "They want me to help cater for a social event at the Opera city concert hall, they're asking the culinary students from different schools to take part and my professor chose me—"

The girls cheered for their friend, in loud clapping and whooping sounds.

"It's this weekend." Said in a hushed whisper, she turned to look at Usagi. Silently asking for her permission.

The room grew unusually quiet.

"Take the offer Mako-chan." Giving her friend a warm smile.

"Are you sure, I can—"

"No, go ahead, take it. You deserve it Mako. Besides, I still have Mamo-Chan to celebrate with me."

Letting out a Usagi pitched squeal, Makoto threw her arms around Usagi, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Usa-Chan, you're the best!"

After Makoto finished her conversation on the phone the girls tried to convince Usagi that they could celebrate her birthday tomorrow. She lied to her friends, telling them that she had a study group she couldn't fail to miss. In reality, she had dance practice in the evening the next day. After a good 10 minutes Usagi had reassured them that they could just get together another day when their schedules weren't so hectic. She had to force a smile the rest of her time there.

Feeling depressed Usagi made her way to the only person who could make her feel better. Entering his apartment and removing her shoes she made her way inside. Usagi called out to Mamoru, taking her sketchbook out of her back to show Mamoru the art piece she was 'working on'. "Mamo-chan, are you home!?" Looking back at his genkan she noticed his shoes weren't there.

She was about to call his phone when she heard him rattling his door open.

Not noticing his girlfriend, Mamoru slammed the door shut, haphazardly throwing his shoes off. He was mumbling cursing to himself when he finally noticed his girlfriend.

"Usa what are you doing here?" It came out more harshly than he intended but he was in a really bad mood. A male nurse where he was interning bumped into him, causing him to drop the vial samples of blood that needed tests work done . It contained at least 4 different patient's blood sample. Of course the male nurse put the blame on Mamoru, and because the male nurse held a good name in the hospital, they believed him. Mamoru got in so much trouble, he got yelled at, and was told his internship could get revoked.

Mamoru was beyond mad, he was pissed.

Usagi looked at her boyfriend in shock, never seeing him this angry before. She walked toward him grabbing his hand when he yanked it off her hold.

"Usa please leave. I'm not in the mood right now, I just need to be alone."

Pain etched her face. "But Mamo—"

"I.said.get.out." Gritting his teeth and jaw clenched.

"Calm dow—"

"Calm down!?" he was bellowing now. "You want me to calm down!? Do you have any fucking idea how hard I've worked my ass off to get where I am for some jackass to ruin it all in less than a second!?"

Before Usagi could say or do anything Mamoru continued his tirade.

He knew he was out of line, but he needed an outlet.

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know what hard work is. Sitting around coloring pretty pictures a little pathetic if you ask me, or let me guess is that too hard for you to do too?"

Before she could stop herself a tear slipped. Her bottom lip trembled, forcing more tears to fall. Not wanting him to see her cry, Usagi fled his apartment, leaving his door open.

Mamoru slammed the door shut. Breathing harshly he let his forehead fall against the hardwood door slamming his fist on it.

He remained in that position for about five minutes before taking a deep breath, afterwards he removed himself from the front door, locking it in the process.

Working his way toward his living room he saw what looked like a notebook on his coffee table. Nearing it, he felt a pang in his chest. It was Usagi's sketchbook, it must have been the piece she was working on. It was a sketch of Endymion in his rose garden gazing up at the moon, the night they met. It was beautiful, the details were intricately drawn, even though it was not yet finished it was outstanding. His Odango was talented and he just ridiculed her without a second thought.

Mamoru let the sketchbook drop on his coffee table, getting his phone out of his pocket he dialed Usagi's number, it kept ringing until he got to her voicemail . He called Usagi's house, but her mom said she wasn't home yet. Mamoru tried her cell phone again, this time it sent him straight to voicemail. He tried another seven times, all with the same result. A tear slid down his cheek, how could he have been so cruel. That was the first time he kicked her out and treated her badly un purposely. Getting her voicemail again he decided to leave her a message, not knowing what to say he hung up and walked toward his sliding door to look at the full moon that was on display tonight.

Usagi ended up at the park. She walked her way toward the little bridge that looked out to the lake and the full moon that hung on the night sky. Feeling her phone buzz, she got it out and saw his contact id appear on her screen, a picture of Mamoru that she had taken of him engrossed in a book, glasses perched on that perfect face of his. Her eyes filled with tears again. It hurt that he thought so little of her, it didn't matter that she was lying to him, but the way he mocked her and belittled her brought out all her insecurities afloat again. Knowing he would call her house, she called her mom telling her she was still with the girls then proceeded to turn her cell phone off for the night.

...

A/N

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.

What do you guys think, do the girls really have other plans or are they just bluffing?

What about Mamoru, I know he was a litt harsh but what do you think he'll do for Usagi?

And who's this mystery girl Asanuma is crushing on?

Keep reading to find, out! Til' next time

Please review!


	4. Ch3

So here's the 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Again, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

...

_Usagi pressed her ear on the closed kitchen door. Her parents were having an argument about something._

_"Kenji, calm down."_

_"Calm down!?" He was shouting. "How do you expect me to calm down, when my daughter is going to be drawing pictures for a living!?"_

_"Sweetheart—"_

_"No. Listen to me Ikuko I will not allow my daughter to throw her life away over some hobby of hers while all her friends are moving forward with their lives . I mean do you honestly believe Chiba-san, a doctor to be, is going to stay glued to a girl with childish dreams?"_

_"Mamoru-kun loves Usagi—"_

_"Be realistic Ikuko. This isn't some fairytale where the princess meets her prince and they live happily ever after. The minute he starts his residency he'll be meeting women at his academic level. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't left her already."_

_"Kenji!"_

_"Usagi needs to grow up and face reality."_

_She heard her mother sigh. _

_"This is probably just a phase Kenji, remember how you started college, you were so convinced you wanted to become a freelance photographer. Once you saw nothing good would come of it you switched to something more practical… sweetie, just give her time. She needs to figure this out on her own. Let's just be content she was able to get into school."_

_Usagi felt her heart break. 'Is that what her parents really thought about her?' 'Did her friends think the same?' 'Did Mamoru?' _

_Not able to bear the pain any longer Usagi left her house quietly and went to the only place that could bring her comfort, the lake. She didn't remember how she got there, or how long she stayed there. Usagi didn't even realize when she stopped crying, only feeling the dry sticky feeling you get after crying._

Remembering that night brought more tears. Usagi's mother had prepared a special dinner to celebrate her scholarship. Usagi was just happy all her friends were able to join her on this special occasion, even Mamoru was able to stop by after he was done with his internship hours for the day.

For Usagi that night wasn't about her scholarship, it was about starting another chapter in their lives. High school graduation was just around the corner. She was grateful they'd all been given a semblance of peace, an opportunity of normalcy before the rise of Crystal Tokyo. More than anything she was happy that they had a chance to decide who or what they wanted to be before their duties called again.

Puffy red eyes and tear streaks staining her cheeks, Usagi gazed up at the moon, a fixed glare on her previous home. Why couldn't anyone accept her for who she was? Why was everyone so fixated on her being more like the Moon Princess? Granted, her family had no idea she was Sailor Moon or the Lunar Princess destined to rule the world, yet they wanted her to be someone entirely different too. What was wrong with being Tsukino Usagi?

Feeling emotionally drained, Usagi wiped her eyes before trudging her way home. Entering her house she went straight to her room. Before going to bed Usagi turned her phone on to check her missed calls. No voicemail or text messages, just seven missed calls from Mamoru. With a heavy heart, Usagi went to sleep. She was disappointed Mamoru hadn't tried leaving her a message.

Morning came quickly, Usagi reached for her phone to turn off the alarm, a sour look on her face. She wasn't ready to leave her warm inviting bed. Letting out a groan of annoyance, she forced herself out of bed. Gathering her things for school she made her way downstairs. Her father and Shingo long gone, she called out to her mother she was leaving. Noticing the time, she sent a quick text message to Asanuma, 'running late, do you mind picking me up a protein shake from phit phuel?'. Settling the straps of her backpack, she grabbed her duffle bag and made her way out. She needed to catch the city bus, she couldn't afford to wait for the next one and be late for class. A minute later and her phone beeped, 'Strawberry?' 'Yes please.'

Usagi had been walking for at least 10 minutes when she heard a car pull up next to her. She took a side glance to see who it was. She stopped in her tracks, she turned to face the sleek red Ferrari Spider sports car. The driver rolled down the window on the passenger's side, raven black locks, dark shades sitting on his handsome face, and lips curled into a sexy smirk.

He brought his glasses down, a smirk still plastered. "Need a lift?"

Ignoring him she turned around and kept walking. She didn't care how good he looked. Usagi refused to take notice of the way her heart skipped a beat every time she saw him.

As she walked away Mamoru groaned, he knew she wasn't going to make it easy. He didn't blame her. Deciding to follow her, he moved his car up along her side. Seeing that it wasn't working, he turned off his car and proceeded to follow her on foot.

Once he caught up to her he grabbed her hand halting her steps. "Usako, wait. I'm sorry. Please talk to me." He was pleading her.

Usagi turned to look at him. A hard look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry… I just figured you wouldn't want to waste your time with someone pathetic as me." Yanking her hand away from him she proceeded to walk.

Ouch. That was a hard blow to his heart. He deserved that, but he wasn't going to quit that easily. Jogging toward Usagi he stopped in front of her. Before she could sidestep him, he grabbed both of her hands and brought them toward his lips. His lips firmly pressed into her hands he murmured, "I'm so sorry, Usako." He tightened his grip when he felt her trying to free herself from him.

"Usako please, look last night I—"

"I have to go, I'm gonna be late for school." Trying to free her hands from his grasp.

"I'll give you a ride."

"I can take the bus."

"Look, my class doesn't start for another 30 minutes. Let me give you a ride." He didn't care if he sounded desperate.

Not giving her a chance to think about it, he walked them toward his car. The car ride to her school was uncomfortably silent. Taking a side eye glance, he saw Usagi looking out the window, her body tense. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Not able to stand the silence any longer he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Usa—"

"You can drop me off here." She held no emotion, Mamoru couldn't decipher what she was feeling or thinking.

Nodding silently, he stopped the car by the curb. While Usagi was unbuckling her seatbelt, he turned to the backseat and reached for her sketchbook.

"Here, I thought you might need it."

"Thanks." She answered in a small whisper.

"Can I call you tonight?" Eyes imploring her to say yes.

She didn't answer him, grabbing her belongings, she just nodded. She knew he wouldn't call, today was Thursday. Mamoru always knocked out as soon as he got home. Thursdays were his busiest days; four classes and a six hour shift at Tokyo Hospital for his medical internship.

Night couldn't come any sooner for Usagi. Feeling her sore muscles relax Usagi let out a slight moan as her body soaked in the heat. As soon as rehearsals were over, she went straight home to take a bath. Her body conditioning course today was brutal, they had worked on strength exercises that focused solely on the lower body. Add the extensive four hours of dance rehearsal and her body was beat. Even her fast healing abilities didn't stand a chance against her aching body. Staying for another 10 minutes she finally felt her mind and body loosen.

Out of the shower Usagi dressed in her flannel pajama bottoms and black tank top, she sat by her vanity mirror. Brushing her hair she suddenly heard a light tap on her balcony doors. Getting up from her seat, she took a peek, moving her white curtains to the side. She was met with a bouquet of a dozen red roses in front of her. Looking from the roses to the man holding the bouquet, her heart started racing. Fumbling to open the balcony doors, she breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

A sheepish smile on his face, "I came to formally apologize to my girlfriend for being such a baka yesterday."

Wide eyed she stared at him.

Awkwardly shuffling one foot to the other, he cleared his throat. Remembering the bouquet of red roses he brought them up toward Usagi. "These are for you."

Usagi noticed these weren't just any roses, these were his roses, the ones he produced as tuxedo mask. Just as there could be no other Tuxedo Kamen, there could be no other rose on this planet. His roses were unique, a shade of red so fierce, there wasn't a color for it. Even the scent was so unique, it left a lingering fragrance of roses mixed with the fresh aroma of crisp summer rain.

"These are beautiful." She breathed softly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Seeing the light blush on her cheeks, he removed the flowers from her hands, and placed them on her vanity. He went up to cup her cheeks, a sweet tenderness in his hands. Usagi closed her eyes as he started stroking the pad of his thumbs against her cheeks. Slowly he inclined his face toward her, his lips lightly brushing against hers. Knowing he was treading on thin ice, he stopped. She still had yet to forgive him. He pressed his forehead against hers. Bringing his arms loosely around Usagi's waist, Mamoru took a deep breath.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry Usako." Cerulean blue eyes slowly opened to meet his. Removing his forehead from hers he released a deep sigh. "I—" Mamoru moved away from Usagi, he couldn't look her in the eyes. He felt shame, disgust with himself for the way he treated her.

Usagi could feel the shame and guilt radiate off him. Bringing his face to meet hers she could feel him sinking into her touch. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" She heard him release a deep sigh, his cobalt blue eyes meeting hers. "My internship got revoked."

A loud gasp escaped her mouth, causing her to remove the hand from his cheek."What? What happened?" Mamoru then proceeded to explain everything that happened last night and how the doctor in charge of his internship called him this morning to tell him his internship at the hospital had been overruled.

"Can't they check the surveillance cameras? Isn't that what those things are for?" Standing up abruptly.

"They made their decision, there was nothing I could say or do. Even my psychics professor told me to leave it alone." His tone was dejected.

"Mamo-chan you've worked so hard for this, you can't just give up—"

"It's okay Usako. The professor is already looking into what other institutions will allow me to finish my hours. Don't worry about it."

Usagi was about to protest, instead she let out a squeak as he hauled her up against him to sit on his lap. Enveloping her in his arms, he brought her body closer to his. He smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. Mamoru inhaled her sweet scent, her sugar vanilla shampoo mixed with lavender filled his senses. He loved the way she smelled it was both refreshing and calming.

"Everything is getting taken care of Usako. Besides my purpose here was for you to forgive me for all the things I said."

Twenty minutes later and a steamy make out session and all was forgiven and forgotten. Well not all forgotten. Oh no, far from it. As soon as Mamoru left she remained awake thinking of a plan to get Mamoru his internship back at Tokyo Hospital. An hour later and a yawn escaped her lips reminding her how tired she was."Doctors be damned, nobody takes away Mamo-chan's dream and gets away with", mumbling to her pillow before sleep claimed her.

...

A/NI know some of you wanted Usagi to make Mamoru suffer by not forgiving him easily but,

1\. This is big hearted, pure heart, ever loving Usagi we're talking about

2\. It's just the beginning, trust me Mamoru will be groveling at her feet at one point.

Anyway, this chapter wasn't as exciting as I wanted it to be but it had to be written in order for the story to start building up.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Will Usagi succeed in giving Mamoru his internship back? What about her birthday?

Don't forget to review!!!


	5. Ch4

Hi guys, sorry for taking this long to write out a chapter. I just started working and I'm not gonna lie, I had a hard time coming up with this chapter.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

...

Usagi squirmed as she sat in the spotless and neat office of Dr. Murata. She took a deep breath, giving herself a mental pep talk 'you can do this', 'This is for Mamo-chan.'

She had decided to skip her morning class today and come straight to Tokyo Hospital. She squirmed again as she noticed the look on the older man sitting in front of her.

Soft hazel eyes looked at her questioningly. "So what can I do for you Miss…"

"Oh um Tsukino Usagi..sir.. but you can just call me Usagi, Dr. Murata-san." Bowing her head respectfully toward the older man.

Murata-san let out a chuckle, he could see the young woman in front of him was nervous. If her fidgeting wasn't enough, the fact that she knocked off most of his paperwork and contact cards by accident with her bag was a big indication. "Okay. What can I do for you Usagi-san?"

Usagi took a deep breath. "Um, I understand you're the one in charge of the interns here…" she continued as she saw the man nod gently. "Um well you see, I...uh I wanted to talk about one of your interns." Usagi saw him straighten in his chair and put a hand under his chin, a brow arched questioningly at her.

"Is there a problem with one of our interns?"

"Well no, actually… it's about Chiba Mamoru." Usagi noticed how the older doctor's brows rose in surprise as he sat back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest, an amused expression on his face.

"I see. However, he's no longer an intern at our facility—"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. You're making a big mistake by revoking his internship—"

His demeanor changed from amusement to stern. "Miss Tsukino, I'm sorry but it's best if you leave—"

"No you don't understand!" She knew raising her voice wasn't the wisest thing to do, but he had to hear her out. Before she could continue the doctor cut her off.

"Oh I understand perfectly. Did Chiba-san sent you?" Shaking his head with an incredulous look on his face.

"What!? No—"

"Did he mention all the trouble he's caused, thanks to his carelessness we might have a lawsuit on our hands. One of the blood samples that were dropped belonged to the wife of one of Japan's political figures—"

"Look I know about the incident, but it wasn't his fault! He would never—"

"Our head nurse told us otherwise—"

"He's lying! Look, Dr. Murata-san I know my Mamo-chan, and I know that when it comes to work and professionalism...let's just say he's the epitome of professionalism… just take a look at the surveillance cameras. You'll see that it wasn't Mamoru's fault!" Her breathing was haggard and her cheeks flushed.

Usagi saw as the man before her take one hard look at her before he picked up the phone. She knew she had no right to yell at the doctor and this wasn't going to help Mamoru get his internship back, but he was blaming her boyfriend for something he didn't do. Mamoru had told her to stay out of it and here she was yelling at the prominent doctor and about to get escorted out by security.

"Yukio-san this is Dr. Murata can you please get the security guard who monitors the west wing and tell him to bring me the surveillance video from three days ago. Also, please inform Dr. Saito to come into my office as well. Thank you."

Usagi let out a deep breath of relief, silently thanking the heavens above. No more than 10 minutes later and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked a tall and handsome doctor, dark hair with streaks of grey on the side styled in a classic taper cut. His eyes the darkest of brown framed with a pair of retro browline glasses, topped with thick eyebrows. He was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt and navy blue suit pants paired with black leather shoes. To complete his ensemble, a white lab coat that hung snug off his body, a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He was what Usagi would call, dreamy. Usagi briefly wondered to herself how Mamoru would look in a lab coat 'Would Mamo-chan look as dreamy?'. Coming out of her thoughts she noticed the handsome doctor was followed by a security guard, a short stubby man sporting a cheap toupee with a black mustache that looked like one of those you bought at a gag store.

"I hope this won't take long, I have an important appointment to attend with my wife soon." A deep and strong voice coming from Dr. Saito as he greeted Dr. Murata.

After introducing Usagi to the men and explaining her visit, Dr. Murata sent away the security guard. He connected the USB flash drive containing the surveillance video to his computer. The three sat watching the scene unfold on the screen. The video showed the head nurse walking backwards as he was flirting with one of the female nurses. As Mamoru turned the corner, it showed he was trying to avoid colliding into the man. However, the head nurse turned abruptly while still shamelessly flirting, causing him to crash into Mamoru. Not only did he crash into Mamoru, the video showed he hadn't even bothered to help. He just looked him up and down then kept walking, leaving Mamoru to pick up the mess.

Usagi couldn't believe the head nurse's innatentivesness. The three occupants in the room remained silent. Still staring at the screen she heard a throat clear beside her. She turned to look at the doctor beside her.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like Hiyoshi-san forgot to mention this part of the incident." His voice laced in sarcasm. Dr. Murata responded with a single grunt and shaking his head while still looking at his computer screen.

Drawing his head away from the screen he turned to face both Usagi and Dr. Saito. A serious expression on his face. Setting his gaze on Usagi he said "I believe I have some apologizing to do—"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Earning a chuckle and an amused expression from the doctor beside her. "I like her, she's got spunk."

Ignoring his colleague's comment, Dr. Murata nodded his head. "You're right Miss Tsukino, I'll be calling Chiba-san to formally apologize for not handling this situation with the correct procedures—"

"When?" Usagi interrupted the doctor again. An eyebrow raised an expectant look on her face. "Does this mean he gets his internship back?"

The dreamy doctor beside her, let out a frustrated sigh. "I always knew it was a mistake to get rid of Chiba-san in that hasty matter. Had I been here the day of the accident I would have stopped you Murata-san. He's one of the best interns we've had in a long time. Hell, the boy even has potential to take over your position as senior consultant with all his credentials." Dr. Saito had a playful smirk on his face, arms crossed while looking at Dr. Murata.

Dr. Murata rolled his eyes, knowing Dr. Saito was messing with him. However, it was true about the potential Mamoru had. In all his career as a doctor both here in Japan and America he had never seen a young man as intelligent and dedicated as he. Hiyoshi, on the other hand, was one of those who bribed and paid their way through med school. Only parading around his 'degree' like some trophy. The only reason his job was secured for so long was because he was the only nephew of one of the hospital's head board members. However, with this evidence it wouldn't be long before he got fired, not only for the damage he'd done, but for putting the blame on someone innocent. He was glad there was proof that proved Mamoru's innocence.

Usagi caught the full attention of both doctors. "This hasn't only been his dream, he's been working his whole life for this. Ever since he was a kid he's worked his way to be where he's at. All these years of knowing him I've seen how passionate he is about helping people. For Mamoru this isn't about being well recognized or becoming a prominent doctor, for him it's about making a difference and saving people's lives." The doctors were stunned at the emotions she held in her voice, it showed the love she had for the young doctor to be. "This is all he's known, please don't take this away from him." Whispering softly the last part. Usagi looked at the two doctors pleadingly.

Both doctors felt their hearts swell at the depth of emotion this young woman displayed. A soft smile formed on both their faces, eyes filled with admiration. Murata-san was the first to speak. "Chiba-san will be able to come back to our facility as an intern. I'll make sure of it. I am also aware of his great potential and passion. Therefore, I would like for him to shadow one of our best doctors, Dr. Saito."

Dr. Saito's eyes opened wide in surprise before nodding. "I'll be honored to be his mentor Murata-san ." Bowing his head in respect toward the doctor in front of him.

Usagi couldn't contain her happiness. She squealed loudly in that Usagi way, throwing her arms around the doctor beside her and hugging him in a death grip. Before Saito-san could muster a word. She whirled toward Murata-san, haphazardly knocking everything in her way. She gave the older doctor a tight hug, repeating "thank you" over and over again. After Murata-san playfully threatened to call security, Usagi settled herself on the chair next to Dr. Saito. A deep flush on her face.

"So I take it you must be Chiba-san's girlfriend?" A small laugh escaping Dr. Saito's mouth.

Usagi bit her lip as a blush formed on her cheeks. "That would be me." Laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"He's very lucky to have you supporting him. You remind me of my wife. As a doctor myself, it's always great to have support from loved ones, especially in this career." A sweet smile playing on his face.

At that moment Murata's phone rang. Putting it on speaker they heard the receptionist Yukio on the line. "Hi Dr. Murata-san, is Dr. Saito in your office? His wife, Mihai-san is waiting for him at his office."

It was then that Usagi's mind made the connection that this doctor was her dance instructor's husband. 'What a small world', she thought. Usagi felt the doctor proceed to stand up. Turning to face her he brought his hand to shake hers. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Tsukino, Chiba-san will be very happy to know that thanks to you—"

"No! I don't want him to know it was me." Standing abruptly, wide eyed she looked between both doctors. "He can't—"

"But—"

"I know Mamoru, if he finds out I had anything to do with this, he'll think it was because of me that he got his internship back. His morals wouldn't allow him to accept it, he'll just resign the internship himself. I can't allow that… just say it was an anonymous tipper or something."

Both doctors reluctantly agreed upon her request. Bidding goodbye again Dr. Saito left Murata-san's office claiming his wife would hang him if he delayed his return to his office. Usagi internally grimaced, knowing Saito-san was one for punctuality and didn't like to be kept waiting.

Usagi turned to look at the doctor sitting behind his desk. He wore a soft smile on his face gazing intently at one of his picture frames perched on his desk.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my son."

"And here I thought my pigtails made me look feminine." Usagi joked. Now that the issue at hand had been handled, she felt like she could relax and be herself without a worry.

The doctor looked up from the picture to her. He let out a hearty laugh.

"No, what I meant to say is, he's just as tenacious and stubborn when it comes to helping others...and by the looks of it you have the same sense of humor too." Shaking his head and chuckling at the same time. "I have to ask, are you a law student?"

Usagi shook her head an incredulous look on her face. "Kami-sama no! I wouldn't even last a semester with all those courses." She burst out in laughter. "What gave you that impression?"

The older doctor chuckled in response to her carefreeness. She radiated happiness and peace, yet something about her conveyed authority. "I'm not sure really... just something in your tone seemed commanding...gentle yet firm...politics then?"

Usagi shrugged one of her shoulders, a quirk of the lips in a sheepish smile. "No, I'm an art student. I go to Tokyo University of the Arts."

"An artist. That's interesting…" He wasn't too surprised, although she had an air of authority to her, she also had a high spirited and energetic aura like that of an artist. "Let me guess? You're a dance major?"

Usagi looked at the doctor wide eyed, she opened her mouth to respond then closed it. Flabbergasted she asked the doctor. "Wha—How did you know?"

"You strike me as the dancer type. Your posture is straight, considering most people's posture is awful. As a doctor you notice these things. Aside from being a little klutzy you have poise and there's an elegant strut in the way you walk…"

Usagi was stunned. She had never been complimented in such a way. People had always pointed out the complete opposite. It was strange yet nice to hear those words being directed toward her.

"Also most art students carry around their portfolio case around, not a duffle bag." Arms crossed, and chin pointing toward her side. He wore a triumphant smile on his face as if he had just solved the world's most difficult puzzle.

Usagi snickered. A broad smile on her face."You're the first person to catch on to that." Her friends and family had yet to notice. Yet here was someone who she'd barely met and he took notice of it.

Dr. Murata's cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion. "Wha—" His eyes opened wide, his eyebrows raised. "Wait, your family doesn't know?"

Eyes frozen open, Usagi grew pale. Crap. She had forgotten to withhold that piece of information. Glancing away she looked out the window. Contemplating whether she should laugh it off as a joke or tell the truth. The doctor would know she was bluffing if she played it off as a joke, he was a smart and observant man. Sighing in defeat she shook her head. "They wouldn't understand." Not daring to look at him she continued. "My dad thinks I'm drawing comics for a living and even then he thinks I'm throwing my life away going after childish dreams. My friends think I'm wasting time on something so meaningless, and Mamoru… Mamoru is just content that I'm keeping myself busy. They wouldn't understand why I took up performing arts as my major."

Frowning Usagi finally turned to face him. She let out a disgruntled laugh. "They wouldn't believe it either way. The klutz extraordinaire who can't take two steps before tripping on thin air, a dance major?"

Usagi went on to explain how her grades weren't the greatest in school, how everyone from her family and friends were never content with her achievements and always expected more yet didn't expect much from her. She got enough ridicule from everyone thinking she was going to be a manga artist. Thing was, she hadn't even told them what field she would take, for all they knew she could have chosen to be the next Van Gogh or Leonardo Da Vinci. However, everyone assumed because she was obsessed with manga that she automatically settled for that.

"You do realize you can't keep this hidden for a long time, especially from those who love you?"

"I know, and I plan on telling them...eventually. I just…". Usagi paused briefly to think about how to explain to Murata how she felt without revealing her identity as Sailor Moon or the future ruler of the earth. She let out a deep breath. "For so long I've been trying to live up to everyone's expectations and somewhere along the way I sort of lost who I am… does that make sense?"

It was true, for years she had been trying to fit in the shoes of someone she wasn't yet. I mean sure she knew she had the huge responsibility of saving the world, and becoming the sole monarch of the world, but then again she was just starting her teen years. It was like being in the Silver Millennium all over again, always being told how to behave a certain way and do things another way. Except this time the world didn't know she was Lunar Royalty. She recalled how at one point Luna had appointed Rei and Ami to give her etiquette classes, that only led Rei to mock her for not being "princess like". In her defense, she was fifteen and going through a breakup. Acting like a princess was the last thing on her mind.

There were more instances that the girls and Luna vehemently tried to transform her personality to her past self. Sure she still obtained certain traits from Serenity, but they wanted her to change completely, she wasn't ready to make those changes. She's still not ready. Usagi couldn't comprehend why they were so adamant on her being her past self when THEY weren't even like their past selves. In fact, they ALL were the complete opposite of who they were back then. Times were different now and circumstances varied on each and every one of them, building up their character to who they are today.

She was about to delve more into her thoughts when a warm and calm voice interrupted her. "If they love you, they'll understand. But then again I get where you're coming from. Give them time, they'll come around."

Usagi arched an eyebrow at him.

Understanding her silent question, "My family wanted me to continue in the family business, Murata Tomotsune law firm, they detested the idea of me becoming anything else but a lawyer. I went off to the states and had them believing I was after a law degree in Yale, when in reality I had gone to Harvard to become the doctor I had always dreamed of being."

"Did they—"

"Find out? Of course they did. My father sent out a thank you letter to the dean at Yale, only to have him respond that there wasn't anybody under his son's name." He shook his head, an amused expression on his face as he took a trip down memory lane.

"How did they react?"

"They were upset, obviously. Although, once they saw my passion and true calling to the medical field they accepted it ... but then again, I did marry a lawyer... Up to this day I still think that's why they were more lenient on me." Shrugging nonchalantly.

"So… moral of the story is to marry someone who met your family's expectations..in my case, Mamoru?" A cheeky smile on her lips.

Murata stared at Usagi before he burst out in laughter. Pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, he met Usagi's eyes. Amusement still in his voice. "Moral of the story is, go confidently in the direction of your dreams, in the long run it's your happiness in the line, not theirs."

No one had ever gave her that piece of advice. No one had ever asked what made her happy or what she wanted.

"You're a top notch neurologist, Dance has nothing on—"

"Dance is to express, not to impress. It's one of the world's beautiful forms of art. You shouldn't be ashamed of pursuing your dreams Usagi-san. Whether it'd be a dancer, a neurologist, a lawyer, or even a plumber if it's what makes you happy. But for others to see that, you have to believe it yourself."

Processing his words, Usagi nodded silently. He was right. In order for her family and friends to accept her choice or more importantly, accept her for who she was, she needed to be happy and content with who she was. It was then she decided she would do just that.

Usagi quirked her lips in a soft and grateful smile. "Thank you. Thank you for your time today Dr. Murata-san—." She reached across his desk to shake his hand. As she retracted her hand back, she knocked one of his frames from his desk. Apologizing repeatedly for her clumsiness, she picked up the picture frame when Usagi felt her mouth drop and eyes widen. Sunny blue eyes stared back at her. There on the picture, dressed in a navy blue cap and gown stood her friend Asanuma.

"That's my son, Asanuma. Great young man, his mother and I are extremely proud of him. He's following in his mother's footsteps attending Keio University studying law."

…

A/N

Okay so generally I wasn't planning on taking a full chapter for this scene, but since both doctors will be recurring characters in this story it was kind of needed. Also, I had re-written the whole thing about a good five times before settling on this.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned!

Don't forget to review!!!


	6. Ch5

Hi guys!

A big thank you to those following my story. It really means a lot, thank you!

Sorry for taking this long to write this chapter, I'm working on a one shot called 'Nightingale' on our favorite couple Usa/Mamo. I should be posting it up soon. Stay on the lookout.

Anyway enjoy!

…

"Chop chop princess, we haven't got all day."

Usagi groaned in annoyance. "Would you stop dragging me like that, I'm not a dog you know."

Asanuma looked over his shoulder, he saw a scowl forming on her face. Getting annoyed himself he responded, "You're right, at the rate you're walking you're more like a turtle." He felt as the petite blonde pulled on his arm, causing them to stop in the middle of the busy sidewalk. He honestly had no clue how a tiny girl like her could muster up so much strength.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he turned to face her and cut her off before she began whining again. "I'm sorry Usa, but we're on a tight schedule here and if we don't—"

"Well if you would tell me where we're going—"

"I told you it's part of your surprise—"

"I don't—"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. It's your birthday Usa, I know your family and friends may have forgotten, but I haven't. So stop sulking, it doesn't suit you. Now, turn that frown upside down buttercup and let's get hopping." Usagi let out a huff as Asanuma led them through the maze of people on the sidewalk.

With trying to hold up this charade of being an art student and helping Mamoru get his internship back, somehow she'd forgotten today was indeed her birthday. It wasn't until she walked into campus that she remembered. Asanuma had surprised her with one of those jumbo sized strawberry champagne cupcakes with a sparkler candle in the middle and a loud greeting of 'Happy Birthday Blondie!' Today was her 18th birthday and no one from her family, the girls, or Mamoru had called or texted her to wish her a happy birthday. Granted, she knew they were all busy; the girls with school related things, her parents chaperoning Shingo and his friends at Tokyo DisneySea for the weekend, and Mamoru was super excited to resume his internship again at Tokyo Hospital.

He had called her as soon as Dr. Murata gave him the great news. Usagi mentally thanked Murata for keeping his promise but silently cursed him for allowing Mamoru to resume his internship today out of all days. Mamoru hadn't even mentioned anything about it being her birthday, she concluded that with everything that happened and now getting the opportunity to recommence his internship, including shadowing one of the hospital's top surgeon's, he blatantly forgot.

After her call with Mamoru she felt downhearted. Not even the fact that school had ended two hours earlier today was enough to cheer her up. Their last class was cancelled due to Saito-san's absence, class meant no rehearsals, today the whole team had the Friday to themselves. Usagi would have been thrilled along with the rest of her teammates but her sulking mood got in the way. Today was her 18th birthday and yet she didn't feel one ounce of happiness. Even her own parents forgot!? They had promised to take her out to breakfast to that little shop that sold her favorite crepes like they did every year, but somehow Shingo convinced them last minute to take him and his friends to the water theme park. Now here she was being dragged by Asanuma to god knows where to do god knows what. Of course he was just trying to cheer her up. After she embarrassingly confessed that everyone forgot her birthday and she had no plans to celebrate, he made it his mission to bring her out of her funk.

Asanuma's voice filled with excitement brought her out of her thoughts. "We're here!"

"What's this?" A look of confusion on her face as she read the bright bold letters of the fancy building in front of them, 'HAYATO SALON'.

"We're cutting your hair."

Usagi whirled to look at the blond man next to her, a dubious look on her face. "Excuse me!?" She nearly howled.

"I said—"

"I know what you said—"

"Great. Let's go then." He said confidently as he started walking toward the hair salon's entrance. He stopped as he felt Usagi grab ahold of his arm.

"I can't cut my hair."

"Why not?"

'Why not?' She repeated the words in her mind. She looked toward the ground. Who said she couldn't cut her hair, there was no rule book that said she couldn't. Technically no one had said she couldn't, but this was more than hair. Apart from her golden crescent she wore in her royal garb or as Sailor Moon, her hair was also a part of who she was.

She felt as a warm hand gently squeezed one of her shoulders. Bringing her eyes up to meet her friend's amiable sunny blue eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

"Usa, we talked about this. Hair is just hair, it doesn't define who you are, it only adds to your personality." His voice holding a gentle tone. Usagi tried to shake her head, but he kept talking. "You told me you wanted my help to complete that bucket list of yours, the first thing on your list was to cut your hair."

Two weeks ago Saito-san had been analyzing with her dance team that dance itself was a form of art that interpreted life. Performing dance out in the real world was competitive, you either made it or you didn't. In order to succeed as a dancer and outshine other performers they needed to love life and everything that it brought them, only then will they be able to express it in their movements. They needed to find meaning. She assigned her students to make a bucket list of things they wanted to do or accomplish before they died. This list would help them get out of their comfort zone, open their eyes to what the world could offer them, overall it would help them figure out who they were.

Usagi wrote down things she wanted to accomplish before she died or in her case before she took the throne. Before she knew it, she had more than 30 things on her list ranging from; traveling to exotic places, skydiving, swimming with sharks. To simple things such as sleeping out in the open under a starry night, volunteering at the orphanage and like Asanuma pointed out, cutting her hair.

Having her memories from the silver millennium she recalled how her mother struggled to find time for herself. Queen Serenity had always put the Moon Kingdom as first priority, it's what a proper ruler would do. She had an image to uphold. Usagi remembered the stories her mother from another lifetime would tell her, all the things and adventures she went on before ruling the Moon. Usagi knew once she was queen she wouldn't be able to do any of these things. So when Saito-san announced that she wanted all her students to mark off two things from their list before the year ended, she promised herself that she would mark off everything on her list before being crowned as Neo Queen Serenity.

"Okay, I'll do it." Nodding in determination.

Asanuma whooped in excitement, earning him some weird looks from passersby. "Now come on—"

"Wait!" Usagi grabbed him by the arm again. "Numa, I don't have the money to pay for this place." This place was embellished and elegant, way out of her budget. It looked like those places that only accepted well known socialites and those who lived in luxury.

"I got it taken care of—"

"Numa—"

Asanuma grabbed ahold of her hands, a fixed gaze on her. "Look Usa, you're the first person to become my friend without caring about my wealth. Back in America, the only reason I had friends was because they saw how loaded my parents were. Nobody cared or bothered to know who I was. They were only interested in the money or obligated from their parents to become my friends just so they could get closer to my parents.." taking a deep breath he continued, "but you Usa, you're special, you looked beyond that, heck you didn't even know I was rich until I told you. You became my friend because you wanted to and in such a short time you've come to be my best friend… the annoying sister I was always wanted." Pinching her cheek.

Usagi smacked his hand away and hit him on the arm. "Way to ruin the moment."

Asanuma shrugged a shoulder, a playful smile on his lips.

Considering his words briefly, Usagi knew what he was saying was true. At the university, most of the people who tried getting close to Asanuma only did it for his money or to get invited to exclusive events he went with his parents, then behind his back they would make comments that he was stuck up and a spoiled rich kid, she'd even overheard some students from the dance team say how he probably bribed his way into the team. However, none of it was true, for starters Asanuma was extremely talented, and he was one of the most down to earth guys she'd ever met, he didn't flaunt around his wealth or make anyone feel inferior to him. He was right, no one saw him past the 'rich kid' exterior, no one knew the real Asanuma like she did. He was caring, funny, he liked to make people laugh, he was generous and helped those in need, and was always in a happy mood.

Even now with knowing he was keeping his dancing career a secret from his family, she knew he needed her friendship as much as she needed his. After her talk with Murata she decided she wouldn't press Asanuma about his secret, who was she to judge, she was doing the same thing.

"Come on, stop stalling. This is only part of your surprise for today."

"Numa, no!" She huffed our exasperated. "This is more than enough. You don't need to do more to prove my friendship is valuable to you—"

"I know that, but I want to… now come on. I was able to squeeze an appointment with my mother's hairdresser. He's a busy man so let's get moving." He said as he guided her inside toward the luxurious building.

Usagi looked down the mirror as locks of platinum blonde hair covered the pristine white tiled floor. She shook her head frantically, too scared to raise her eyes and face her reflection. She felt as the hairdresser ran his fingers through her now shortened hair. She heard him clasped his hand over his chest, his flamboyant voice bringing her head up to meet his chocolate brown eyes through the mirror. "Sweetheart, if I thought you were beautiful half an hour ago, you are breathtakingly gorgeous now."

Removing her eyes from his she met the reflection of her cerulean blue eyes, her eyes widened in shock. Gone was the childish young blond with odangos on her head, now in her place stood a young woman ready to conquer her dreams. She gave out a short laugh, as she brought some of her hair to the front, the ends reaching toward her midsection. She couldn't believe she actually went through with it, her never ending hair now reached just above her bum. "I love it, thank you." She whispered wholeheartedly.

"The pleasure was all mine sweetheart, have a wonderful birthday Usagi-san." He said as he removed the drape from her.

Standing up she went to meet Asanuma at the waiting area. Once he saw her she saw as his eyes widened in surprise.

Asanuma felt his jaw drop. Sure he had no romantic feelings for the bubbly blond, but he'd be blind not to see how exceptionally beautiful she was. "Wow" he breathed out, a broad smile on his face. "Wait 'til that boyfriend of yours gets his eyes on you."

At the mention of her boyfriend, her eyes widened in horror. 'What will Mamo-chan say? What will the girls say? Oh no! What is Luna gonna say about this!?' Usagi brought her hands toward her face, shaking her head. She felt a panic attack start to form.

Asanuma reached Usagi, removing her hands from her face. "Hey, hey calm down." He whispered softly.

"What if he hates it? What if—"

"You're being ridiculous!" An incredulous look on his face. "Usa, listen to me. You're beautiful with or without the super long hair. I'm sure if you decided to shave it all off you would still look stunning." He laughed as he saw her scrunch her face in disgust. "I'm kidding don't do that. Now repeat after me: It's just hair, my hair does not define who I am."

Usagi gave him a deadpanned look. When he gave her a pointed look she begrudgingly obliged.

"You really do look great Usagi, and I'm sure Chiba-san will agree with me… Now let's go, I need to get you home so you can get ready for your next surprise!" Hauling her out of the prestigious salon.

Boisterous laughter filled the room as a poor rendition of 'I'm too sexy' was sung by a drunk young man with a bright pink Mohawk.

Usagi wiped off the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard as the young man shook his 'tush' up on stage.

"Oh man, I think that's the best worst one yet!" Hollered someone behind their booth.

"Alright alright let's give a round of applause to Gaku-san and thank Kami children aren't allowed in here, they'd have nightmares." The crowd erupted in laughter as the karaoke host took hold of the stage.

Asanuma had gotten most of the dance team together and even convinced Motoki to celebrate her birthday at Juban's best karaoke bar, Studio Himawari. The place was lively and fun, strangers encouraging each other to sing no matter how awful they were. It was a great distraction from her low spirited mood.

Finally giving her attention again to the karaoke host she noticed as he set her eyes on her. "Well looky here, is that a birthday girl I see over there?" Her friends yelled 'yes' hollering and whooping in chorus while pointing to her baby pink birthday sash and white bunny ears. Usagi flushed a deep red and sank back against the booth as people started looking toward their table.

Usagi covered her face in embarrassment as the karaoke host made his way toward the table. "Come on doll, don't be shy. How about we sing this beautiful young lady the best rendition of Happy birthday she's ever heard!?" He boomed into his microphone.

She smacked Motoki on his arm when he pulled her hands away from her as the crowd full of drunks and over excited people started singing her the 'best' rendition of happy birthday.

After the crowd settled down, everyone went back to what they were doing. Some of her friends left the table to sign up themselves to take a turn at singing. Taking a sip of her citrusy fun Mai Tai drink she felt a nudge on her side, emerald green eyes looked at her quizzically. "How are you really doing, Usa-chan?"

She looked toward some of her friends from university as they looked animatedly over the song selection. Bringing back her gaze to meet Motoki, she let out a deep sigh dejectedly. "I'm having fun, I really am… BUT… I do wish Mamo-chan and the girls were here with me too."

"Usa—"

"I know they're busy Toki, and I understand, I really do… but you know for once I thought…" she looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation before continuing, "this year was going to be different, not having to worry about youma, droids, or evil queens trying to take over the world, I thought it meant we could finally celebrate something without that on our backs."

Motoki gave her a wry smile, wrapping his arm around her in a side hug. "I'm sorry, Usa-chan… I don't know what to tell you?" He honestly didn't know how to console the world's strongest and most beloved heroine. Up to this day he couldn't figure out how such a young girl, now young woman, could have the weight of the world over her shoulders and not breakdown. Had it been him in her shoes, he was sure he would've had panic attacks for life.

He recalled the day he'd discovered her secret identity, the girls were in their usual booth at the arcade.

For some reason that day the arcade was empty so he kept himself busy by removing gum from under the tables. He was behind the girl's booth when he heard Rei admonishing Usagi for sulking over her breakup with Mamoru and how it had almost cost her Chibi-Usa's life. At first, anyone eavesdropping would think she was talking about getting ran over by a car, exaggeration a fall maybe, but the next words she mumbled caused him to stop. "You're Sailor Moon, you can't allow your personal life to interfere in battles." He stood still, hearing as the girls shuffled their way out of the arcade. Hearing the bell as they made their exit he popped his head out from under the table only to be met with wide cerulean blue eyes. Her eyes widened in panic as one of the girls knocked on the window. Usagi signaled him with her hand to stay low as she nodded toward the girl who knocked on the window. Pretending as if she hadn't seen him, she gathered her things silently and left.

Later that night she found him pacing behind the counter, gripping his hair in his fists. She sat down on her usual stool, looked him straight on and gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged her shoulders casually as she said, "I guess my secret is out." He rushed out from behind the counter and engulfed her in a tight embrace then proceeded to check her over as if he'd find any cuts, bruises or any broken bones on her body. She hadn't given him details on how she or the others became senshi or his best friend being Tuxedo Kamen, the knight crusader. She just held on tight to him. Both silently promising to keep each other's secret.

It wasn't until a few months later when she came in overwhelmed and on the verge of a meltdown that she told him EVERYTHING, the girl needed to vent and vent she did. She went from telling him she was the reincarnated moon princess, how she became Sailor Moon, her soul bond to Mamoru, how she and Mamoru would rule over the world years from now and that the pink haired child that Mamoru doted over was in fact their future child. Only being fifteen and she was entrusted with a lot of things a teenager her age shouldn't have to handle. It took him two hours and three mugs of hot cocoa to calm the teen down.

Three years later, a few months back she confessed to him how after their last battle with the enemy her nightmares reached a tenfold. How sometimes her nightmares got so bad she wouldn't sleep, too scared of the images that would replay in her mind.

How she kept this a secret from Mamoru and the girls, he didn't know.

Speaking of nightmares. He looked down toward her. "How are your nightmares?" He felt her shrug her shoulders.

"They don't come as often. I guess with school and dance rehearsals I get too worn out to let my mind drift."

"You know, you should really tell Mamoru—"

"Not yet, he has a lot on his plate right now. I'll tell him eventually—"

He scoffed. "Just like you'll eventually tell everyone you got a full ride into school on a dance scholarship?"

"Toki—"

"I'm sorry, I know...I just… you deserve to be treated better—"

They both stayed silent as Asanuma made his way toward them. Usagi narrowed her eyes in suspicion, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You ready to sing your heart out Blondie?"

As soon as those words left his lips, the karaoke host got up on stage. "I don't know about you guys, but I think after delivering the greatest performance of Happy Birthday, it's time we hear the birthday girl sing."

Usagi's panic filled eyes widened in fear. She shook her head frantically as Asanuma tugged on her arm and Motoki budged her out of the booth.

"What song would you like doll?"

Usagi felt her hands shake as she tightened her hold on the microphone. She looked around the crowded bar, until she set her sight on her group of friends. She saw as Asanuma and Motoki gave her a thumbs up and mouthing the words 'You got this'. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the music to begin. Usagi closed her eyes, letting the soft notes of the song play, she didn't need to look at the flat screen, she knew this song by heart.

"I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I want to feel you in my arms again.."

It was a song she grew up listening to. Her Mama used to play it every Saturday while she made breakfast for the family. It always brought her joy and a feeling of love every time her mama played it on the radio.

"...How deep is your love, how deep is your love

How deep is your love?

I really need to learn…"

As a child she fell in love with the sweet melody even if she hadn't fully understood its meaning. Now that she's older she related her love life to the lyrics. There was no doubt in her heart how much she loved Mamoru. She would go through hell and back with no hesitation, if it meant being with him. However, sometimes there was that inkling of uncertainty of how deep Mamoru's love for her ran.

"I believe in you

You know the door to my very soul

You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour

You're my savior when I fall

And you may not think I care for you

When you know down inside that I really do

And it's me you need to show…"

She knew he loved her, but there were times where she felt she was more of a nuisance in his life. She understood it was hard for him to express his feelings, yet she wished more than anything that one day he'd be comfortable in their relationship to freely convey his feelings for her.

"How deep is your love, how deep is your love

I really need to learn

'Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down when they all should let us be

We belong to you and me."

Before she could open her eyes, the crowd hooted and cheered. Bringing a deep blush of embarrassment on her face. The karaoke host went to stand next to her and patted her on the back.

"Wow! That was amazing! Let's give it up to this sweet angelic and delicate voice. Wow."

There was some more clapping and whistling from around the bar. Getting off stage as graciously as she could in her black pumps, she made her way toward her booth. Asanuma and Motoki were the firsts to congratulate her on her performance. After fussing about her performance and why she kept her singing voice a secret for so long, they went to grab more drinks and sang the night away.

Motoki and her had just finished belting out duet of 'Uptown Funk' when he received a call from Reika. He gave her a hug goodbye and excused himself, promising he'll see her tomorrow at the arcade. Some of the girls from the dance team hit it off with Gaku and his group of friends, leaving Usagi and Asanuma to join their table, while others left for the night.

"Thank you for everything Numa, I had a blast. This really turned out to be a great birthday for me." She said earnestly as she clanked her drink with his.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have one more thing to do before midnight." Sending her a sly smile.

Usagi arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to now.

…

A/N

So for those that don't know what song Usagi sang, it's 'How Deep is Your Love' by The Bee Gees. It's a beautiful song, an oldie but a goodie.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and how things are slowly building up. Thanks for taking the time and reading my story, especially those following it. Kudos to you!

So, What do you guys think Asanuma is up to now? What's next on his agenda?

How will Mamoru and the girls react to her new hairstyle?

Review, let me know your thoughts!


	7. Ch6

-A/N

Hi guys (laughs nervously, while scratching the back of my neck) sorry its taken me this long to post.

Just wanted to thank you all for leaving a review, I truly appreciate it. You're guys' reviews is' what motivated me to finally sit down and finish this chapter.

I hope you all enjoy!

…

"Have you picked something yet?"

Asanuma shook his head dismissively, while flipping the pages of the art binder the tattoo shop provided.

Letting out a sigh in frustration, he turned to look at Usagi. "This is much harder than I expected."

Sitting at a black little table covered in all sorts of stickers and graffiti Usagi groaned in annoyance, leaning her head against her hand, "Can't we come back some other time?… I'm tiiiired."

Asanuma flipped another page filled with different tattoo ideas, then narrowed his eyes at his blonde companion.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You've gone through that thing four times already."

"Well excuse me for taking my sweet time trying to decide on something that will be permanently branded on my body." He retorted.

Releasing a huff of exasperation Usagi let her head fall against her chair.

She was about to continue her whining when something caught her eye. There on the lights above them was a beautiful tribal design of a phoenix outlined in black, it's lengthy feathers forming into flames. Pointing toward the ceiling, "What about something like that?"

Two hours later and she found herself getting ready for bed. Tired from today's activities, she was more than happy to be home and let sleep consume her. Settling into her bed she released a heavy sigh. She looked at her alarm clock, it read 12:09 a.m. Turning her head she stared at her balcony doors with a wishful look upon her face.

After Asanuma dropped her off at home she half expected, half hoped that her family and friends had a surprise birthday party waiting for her and had somehow forgotten to tell her.

However, that wasn't the case. All she got was a lengthy voicemail from her Mama recalling her day's events and telling her they were extending their one day trip for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. Apparently one of Shingo's friend's parents were grateful they were able to take the youngsters to DisneySea, they decided to book them all a room for two nights to explore more of the theme park the next day or tour around the city.

Retrieving her phone from her nightstand she checked for any missed calls or messages. No call or text from the girls or Mamoru.

Narrowing her eyes at her phone as if it were the one to blame. She shook her head, and promptly put it down. No, she wouldn't dwell on that. Who cares that her family, friends, and even her boyfriend forgot this special day. Even Luna was out of sight. Since Minako went on that hot spring getaway with the volleyball team, Luna offered Artemis her companionship for the weekend.

No. She didn't want to mull over that, Asanuma and her friends from school did their best to celebrate her birthday, it was more than she could ask for. She was more than grateful she had made some amazing friends.

Letting her head plop onto her pillow, she closed her eyes. She could faintly hear the rustling of the wind outside her balcony doors. It reminded her of the tattoo she picked. She ran her fingers over the bandages that covered the healing tattoo, a small smile played on her lips.

She didn't care how much Asanuma teased her about picking the most obvious and girliest tattoo. Or that it was branded in a place where she couldn't show it off to the world. This was something private, something dear to her, it had more meaning than anyone could ever understand.

Getting up off her bed, she stood in front of her vanity mirror. Taking a look at her reflection, she lifted her shirt up and started removing the wrapping. Looking at her reflection once more, silently thanking Selene for her fast healing abilities. She moved her hand toward her left side, just above her rib cage, using her delicate fingers, she traced over the intricate drawing; a stemmed rose outlined in the darkest of black with petals the color of crimson red, tiny red petals ran across the left side of her under breast as if dancing with the wind. Beneath those falling petals were words promised to her one true love. Words she expressed before death claimed her.

Inked in small cursive letters, 'You will forever be my always.'

_It was their last night together before their worlds were destroyed, the last night before their kingdoms fell. She remembered the urgency in his voice when he came to see her._

_Something in her heart was telling her something was off. The way he had kissed her when he spotted her near the fountain overlooking her favorite garden in the palace, his lips trembling slightly against hers. Or how the tips of his fingers were icy cold when he cradled her face. Although he looked calm and composed, she knew better. Serenity could read him like an open book, a pair of midnight blue eyes full of nervousness and fear were looking at her. His eyes roaming, never focusing on one place as if trying to memorize her features._

_She had wanted to ask what was wrong. Kiss those fears away, but he beat her to it._

_Stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb, Endymion stepped closer toward her and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. She shivered and let out a slight giggle. She had confessed that when he kissed her there her body would get warm and ticklish._

_Softly murmuring onto her skin she heard him say, "I brought you a gift."_

_She removed herself from his embrace to look at him. "You did?" She gasped excitedly Momentarily forgetting she had a question to ask him . "What is it?"_

_Endymion let out a soft breathy laugh. "Close your eyes."_

_Closing her eyes, no questions asked. She felt giddy, biting her lip in anticipation she waited patiently. Endymion never failed in surprising her with little gifts. He often brought her a variety of flowers her home planet didn't produce, or baked delicacies her palace cooks had never heard of. However, there were times where he would bring her extraordinary gifts. One time he brought her a small vial containing rose oil because he remembered how much she loved inhaling his scent every time she hugged him. Another time he brought her a seashell from the ocean shore._

_She couldn't wait to see what he brought her this time._

_Serenity could hear the shuffling of his cape and armor. She furrowed her eyebrows together when she felt his gaze lingering on her longer than usual._

_"Open your eyes, Serenity." He ordered gently._

_Serenity gasped in shock. Holding out in front of her was a rose. It wasn't an ordinary one or like the ones from his special garden. This one was different. This one was made of glass. An exact replica of a rose, the intricate details all made of a special type of crystal glass substance. It left her in awe._

_Meeting his gaze, she took the delicate flower from his hands and traced her fingers along its petals. "Endymion," she started breathless, still left in shock of its beauty. "This is… I… a normal rose would have been enough for me." She breathed out._

_"This one will last a lifetime." He rasped out._

_Cerulean blue met cobalt blue, only then did she notice the tears pooling in his eyes._

_She brought a hand to his cheek, his much larger one keeping hers in place. Though terrified of the answer she asked. "Endymion, what's going on?" Her voice abnormally quiet._

_Closing his eyes, she saw his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed. "Earth is—my people," taking a shaky breath. "War has broken out. Beryl is attacking my home and killing anyone and everyone who isn't against earth taking alliance with the Silver Millennium."_

_Serenity shook her head. No, no this wasn't supposed to happen. The alliance was so that they could have peace. It wasn't supposed to start a war. They had assured both their kingdoms that this new alliance would bring world peace. "But how—"_

_"Beryl has manipulated everyone into thinking this was all a ploy from the Moon Kingdom to catch us off guard and claim Earth as theirs."_

_"Your shittenou and my senshi can —" she rushed out._

_Endymion shook his head slowly. "She got to them. My shittenou. They're all on her side." A mournful tone full of betrayal filled his voice._

_Serenity clasped one of her hands over her mouth. She knew Endymion loved them as if they were his brothers, it was the same love she held for her senshi. Her senshi, how would they react once they found out the men they had fallen for had turned to the dark side?_

_A speck of hope lit up her features. "My mother, we can talk to the dignitaries from the other planets. We can go help—"_

_"Your mother and I find it best that your people stay here—"_

_"But—"_

_"You need to be kept safe, Serenity. I won't allow anything to happen to you." His voice stern as he gazed at his home planet in with a forlorn look on his chiseled face._

_She shook her head frantically. She couldn't allow this.She couldn't just sit back and watch as his home got destroyed. Realizing that Endymion wouldn't sit back and watch as his people died, she let out a heart wrenching sob. No, her Endymion would die trying to save his people. He would protect her at all costs, even if it meant his own life. "No, you can't go back there!"_

_He rushed toward her and held her close to him, peppering her face with tear-stained kisses. Serenity held tighter to him, knowing full well this would be the last._

_"I love you Serenity, I will always love you, my moon princess, my moon goddess." He whispered hoarsely against her temple. "Don't forget that, that I'll always love you—"_

_"No, please—" Whimpering against his chest, her head shaking against his armor. "Don't go, please don't go." She murmured against his tear stained armor, wet from her tears. The hiccups wouldn't allow her to say more, she kept repeating 'no' and held tighter to him, hoping that it would prevent him from leaving her._

_She felt Endymion's form tremble against hers and heard as he failed miserably to clear his throat, his croaking sobs breaking through. Clearing his throat once more, his voice sounded foreign to her. Never had she heard the ever strong, stoic, and well collected prince Endymion break down._

_"Roses aren't meant to last forever," his hoarse voice whispered against her temple "With time, no matter how beautiful a rose may be, it withers away and is left forgotten but not this one. This rose I gift to you symbolizes the undying love we share, the love that I have for you. Our love will forever remain in my heart until my last breath."_

_"Please stop—". She didn't want to keep hearing him, she wouldn't accept this as his last words of goodbye. She sobbed harder, her body trembling in despair. How could fate be so cruel? How did their love end in this sort of tragedy. It was unfair what they were being put through, all because they fell in love. This couldn't end this way. She shook her head vehemently, couldn't bring herself to believe this would be their last time together._

_"Serenity, promise me you won't forget me." She felt his arms hold her with more force, his tears stained lips lingering against her temple._

_Grasping tighter on to him, she buried her head against his armored chest, trying to mold her body with his. Maybe, just maybe their bodies could become one, then they wouldn't have to part ways. Wouldn't have to say goodbye._

_He cupped her cheeks, bringing his tear stained face and trembling lips close to hers. Before both their trembling lips met, they heard their names being called out in the distance. The voices sounded frantic and panicked. "Serenity, Prince Endymion—"._

_Neither of their minds had the time to register who that voice belonged to, in that instant there was a booming sound followed by a mass sound of blood curling screams coming from the palace. The booming and screaming kept ringing in her ears. However, in the blink of an eye, her home was in ruins, her people left scattered with tattered bodies left to die._

_The last thing Serenity remembered before she took her last breath was cradling Endymion's stiff cold hand as his lifeless body lay before her. Both their blood pooling around them. Pressing one last kiss on his forehead, she whispered the words she couldn't tell him before the attack occurred,_

_"You will forever be my Always—"_

Tears trickled down, her breath hitching as her heart hammered wildly against her chest. She remembered that horrific night as if it had just happened the night before. Nothing could erase those piercing screams, the thunderous sounds of explosions going off as it took her kingdom down, or the heartache of losing your soulmate right before your eyes.

They were in a different lifetime, yet those vivid images of that fateful night still shook her to her core.

Taking a deep and shaky breath she wiped away her tears.

No. No one would fully understand why she chose the design she did. Just like a tattoo is permanently branded onto her skin. The love she held for her prince was embedded into her soul.

Taking one last deep breath, she finally made herself go to sleep.

The next day after making herself a veggie omelette, Usagi decided to give Mamoru a call. After it rang four times, she was about to hang up when an out of breath Mamoru answered her phone. She looked at the time and realized he must be out on his morning jog.

"Hey, Usako. Everything okay?"

Deciding to be 'mature' about the whole forgetting her birthday fiasco she bit her tongue from giving him a petty reply.

"Of course, why would there be anything wrong?" She smacked her forehead at her failed attempt and the way her tone held some form of accusation. Mumbling a small 'sorry' she told him she had a long night.

"Were you up binge watching that zombie show with Shingo again?" He asked teasingly.

Mamoru heard Usagi snort as he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"We're all caught up, we're still waiting for the next season to come out." Jutting out her bottom lip in a petulant pout.

He smiled as he imagined his girlfriend's pouting.

"Anyway, I did not call you to talk about my long agonizing wait for the next season of Walking dead." A pout still in tow.

"Could've fooled me Odango." A teasing tone in his voice. "Though I am intrigued as to why you're up so early on a Saturday?"

"It's a quarter past 9, Mamo-chan." She deadpanned.

"My point exactly. You're notorious for sleeping in 'til 1:00 p.m. on a beautiful day as today."

She huffed in indignation, she was not in the mood for his teasing. "Yes and you're notorious for bullying poor innocent girls."

"Just the pretty blonde ones with Odango's on their head." A lazy arrogant smile on his lips.

She sputtered not knowing what to reply, whether it was due to her boyfriend's flirting or the fact that she didn't have said Odango's on her head, she didn't know.

"Gotcha there didn't I?"

She sputtered some more before clearing her throat, a cute blush spreading her cheeks. "As I was saying, I called to see if you wanted to go to the lake with me today? Maybe feed the ducks together? And you could tell me all about your return back at the hospital."

"I'd love to Usako—"

Excitedly she hopped off the barstool she was sitting on. "Great, I was thinking we could meet in an hour or two, don't worry about the bread, it's on my way to the lake, I can go pick some up—"

Mamoru took a deep sigh. "Usako," when he heard her side of the line silent, he continued, "I'd love to Usako, but I can't. I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to meet with Dr. Saito yesterday, so he asked if I could go in today and go over some regulations and protocols."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "Okay. Some other time then?"

"Definitely." He soothed. "We can even throw in a picnic."

"That sounds great Mamo-chan." Her voice not as cheerful as before.

They continued talking on the phone as Mamoru made his way home. Once he reached his apartment they said their goodbyes so Mamoru could take a shower and get ready to head to Tokyo Hospital.

After hanging up Usagi got ready herself. She had some ducks to feed.

She found an empty bench that stared across the lake. She sat dressed in a simple white sundress with pink floral print that reached her knees, her feet adorned with matching pink flats, her hair up in a ponytail. As she placed the brown paper bag containing the delicious bread from her favorite bakery next to her, she closed her eyes, basking in the summer sun, admiring the peaceful surrounding her; kids playing in the background, while food vendors went about trying to gauge in people to buy their treats, birds flying and chirping lively, the family of ducks splashing in the lake.

This.This is what they fought for. Peace. Tranquility. A normal life.

She had barely opened her eyes when a pleasant and familiar voice came from beside her, briefly startling her.

"A beautiful day today, isn't it princess?"

She rolled her eyes at her use of formality, a smile spreading on her lips as she faced her companion of the day. Gentle garnet eyes looked back at her.

Usagi sighed dramatically, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last part." Referring to Setsuna's use of honorifics. "But to answer your question, it is a beautiful day today—"

"Wait—" Furrowing her brows together, usagi looked around in confusion. "Where's Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru?"

"Does my presence alone make you uncomfortable, princess?" A slight smirk, her eyes full of mischief.

"Setsuna!" She whined. "What do I have to do for you to stop calling me that?" Her voice full of exasperation.

She loved and respected the older woman, but she hated when she called her that.

"Marry an heir to become queen." The forest green haired woman replied nonchalantly as she looked out towards the lake, a smirk still on her lips.

Usagi's mouth opened and closed, the guardian of time sure had a funny sense of humor. Finally Usagi mock glared at the senshi of time. "Ha ha, very funny. Mock me all you want 'Pluto'. Just you wait until I'm queen. I'll make sure you attend ALL social gatherings to socialize."

The usually quiet young woman who wore a forlorn look on her face gave a very unlady-like snort and failed miserably at hiding her amusement. "As you wish...princess."

Usagi really enjoyed this version of Setsuna, she was more lighthearted and her eyes held a happiness that was missing in the past.Though she still struggled to be more social, she was slowly opening up. Even her style in wear had brightened up. Though still the ever poised and conservative woman, her clothing was more youthful and vibrant. This caused Usagi's heart to swell with joy. Ever since they came back from the future after defeating the Black Moon clan and the Death Phantom she promised herself she'd remove the loneliness that haunted the ever loyal keeper of time. Yes, she had a duty to fulfill, but there was no need to be isolated from her loved ones.

Deciding to stop their mild bantering she asked, "So what brings you here today Setsuna, I thought you and Hotaru were gonna go to the zoo with Haruka and Michiru today?" as she got the bread out, handing Setsuna a piece to feed the ducks.

"We are. Michiru and Haruka took Hotaru to the store to get some supplies she needed for a school project, so I thought I'd stop by and bring you this—" she handed her a medium sized rectangular box wrapped in a bright pink glittery gift wrapping paper and a small purple gift bag with white sparkly tissue paper. "It's from all four of us, Happy belated Birthday, Usagi-chan." A warm smile reaching her eyes.

Usagi squealed in delight, causing Setsuna to smile more. "Can I open them?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'd be offended if you didn't." She said playfully.

Setsuna watched as Usagi unwrapped her presents. "It's not much, just something we figured you needed for school."

When Usagi finally got to her present she stilled. Eyes widening in surprise and awe. In it laid the most beautiful lyrical dress she'd ever seen. An elegant asymmetrical chiffon dress. The texture felt light and smooth on her fingertips. She traced the silver sequins embedded on the sleeves that would hang off her shoulders. The dress was the brightest color of white. It was breathtaking. It radiated elegance and poise. A dress that any performer could dream of wearing up on stage.

At that thought she paused and whipped her head so fast to look at Setsuna, she was almost positive any normal human being would have got whiplash. Her eyes wide in panic.

Setsuna sent her a lopsided smile, a hint of sadness reaching her eyes. "It's okay princess, your secret is safe with us."

Usagi released the breath she didn't know she was holding in. It's amazing how the body can be relaxed and at peace one minute, then go into a hyper state of tension

In a matter of seconds. Gone was the peace of mind she was basking in earlier. Her heart still not calming to its normal pace. She should have known better, the outer senshi were more observant and perceptive than what the others gave them credit for.

They sat in silence. Usagi not knowing what to say. While Setsuna gave her time to recover. The silence stretched out for a few more minutes.

The guardian of time silently watched as her princess tried to regain herself into the calm state she was previously in. She was trying to figure out what the petite blonde was thinking, her gaze was solely focused on her future queen, she hadn't heard the question.

Seeing her confusion, Usagi repeated herself. "How long have you known?"

"Does it really matter?"

Usagi's eyes once again settled on the lake. Staring at nothing in particular, she shook her head slowly. "No, I guess not." She whispered.

Being the guardian of the time gate, Setsuna was used to the silence, but this was unnerving. This was so unlike the Usagi she knew. She could tell by the slump of her shoulders that this was a serious matter for her princess. She was about to tell the young blonde that she could trust them with her secret, but the words that came out of the young blonde threw her for a loop.

"Am I messing everything up?" She asked softly. "The timeline, I mean...am I doing the right thing?" She turned to face the comforting Garnet eyes of her friend, unshed tears pooling in her cerulean blue eyes. "What if I'm messing up everything? Am I making the right decisions to get us all that future we've all desperately worked so hard for?"

Setsuna's heart broke a little inside for the young blonde. Usagi had the weight of the world over her shoulders, and every decision she took could either bring them a step closer to the future they all saw or a hundred steps back. She was full of uncertainty, doubts, and over all fear.

She grabbed ahold of her princess' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you remember what you told me before you left the future?" Usagi shook her head. "It was after the defeat of the Death Phantom. No one else took notice of how distraught I was. Even though everything worked out just fine, and you managed to save the world again, I felt helpless and powerless that I couldn't stop Demande from abducting you nor wiseman from turning Small Lady to the dark side. I made an eternal oath to guard and overlook time, yet I was rendered helpless," a small tear threatened to fall.

At seeing this Usagi gave Setsuna a firm squeeze for support. A watery smile made way to the senshi's lips as she continued retelling a precious memory. "You made sure you were the last to leave the time gate and told me how strong I was, that you understood my duty could at times become burdensome and then you gave me the sweetest smile and, you said that—"

"It's okay, you can't control everything. Sometimes you just need to take breaths and have faith that things will work out. Let go and let life happen." Finished Usagi for her. "I remember now."

Setsuna nodded softly,"Now, I give you that same advice princess." Receiving a watery smile from the future queen to be.

Not used to the whole sentimental part, Setsuna cleared her throat awkwardly. "So I figure you liked your presents? Haruka will be really displeased to know you didn't like your gifts after chauffeuring us around Tokyo."

Usagi giggled as she had yet to open the small gift bag. Usagi smiled appreciatively at the glittery white tumblr cup. Reading over the written words in cursive silver letters, Usagi let out a hearty laugh. 'If you stumble, make it part of your dance'

"I love them Setsuna, I can't express how thankful I am. Not only for this gesture, but for everything Haruka, Michiru, and you are doing for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Well," Setsuna drawled out, a smirk full of mischief displayed on her lips."You can always start by coming on time for our weekly sessions."

Usagi laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her neck. Giving Setsuna an embarrassed and apologetic smile. "Maybe we should add punctuality to one of our lessons?"

Setsuna gave her a knowing smile before gathering her handbag. "I'm sure Haruka will come up with an effective way so we can work on your punctuality."

Usagi blanched. Her mouth hung open. Haruka would most definitely sign herself up for that task. She could see it now, Haruka the tyrant trainer would so punish her by making her run laps, do a thousand push ups, pushing and pulling contraptions just for the thrill of it. Usagi shook her head out of that scary trance. Wanting to take her words back she noticed Setsuna was no longer next to her, she was making her way out of the park.

Bewildered Usagi stood and hollered at the older senshi. "Setsuna, WAIT! NO! DON'T TELL HARUKA—"

The tall senshi stopped mid step, schooling her features from laughing at the whaling blonde. Sending her a small wave, "See you on Wednesday Usagi-chan!" Turning back to continue her trek, she shook her and laughed at her princess' childish antics.

"SETSUNA!" Usagi whined

'Now that's the girl I know' an affectionate smile on the time guardian's lips as she passed a couple of people staring wide eyed at the young blondes display of hysteria.

…

Not very climatic, I know. Just bear with me guys. I just feel like we need to take baby steps in unraveling Usagi's secret. I mean come on, she's sailor moon, a reincarnated princess, the future ruler of this world. The girl knows how to keep a secret. So its gonna take some time. Just please be patient.

I promise there will be some drama, a jealous Mamoru (because who doesn't love a jealous Mamoru?) and definitely more Usagi in finding herself as a person.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Reviews are always welcomed. (constructive criticism, cool beans..being mean, not cool at all).


	8. Ch7

Hello guys!!!

How are you all doing? I hope with everything going around the world right now everyone finds themselves in good health and positive energy.

Things are crazy in my hometown, we're sheltered in. Only allowed to leave our homes for food and or going to seek medical help. However, that might change soon because people are still out about like there's not a pandemic going around.

So I say this in the nicest way possible. Stay home. Watch your local news on any updates and follow any directions given. It saves lives. If you're healthy, good for you, but think about your loved ones that aren't. And this goes to those that aren't taking COVID-19 serious, please, please, PLEASE take it seriously. Do your part, be responsible, wash your hands like your life depends on it (KATE WINSLET LITERALLY SAID THIS, LOOK UP THE VIDEO). If you do go out please be safe, be considerate of the people working long hours and literally putting their life at risk to provide us the best medical attention they can give us, the groceries they provide at the markets. They're scared too. Be nice to them.

I'm sending lots of love to fandom, stay safe you guys. Take this time to read some Usa/Mamo stories to keep your mind off for a bit from all the craziness…

So please enjoy the next chapter to Finding Usagi, with being a non essential worker I'll be at home writing taking advantage of doing some more writing. I have been reading your comments, thank you so much for the encouragement. Love you guys...and now...Enjoy!

…

Hate was a strong word, but not strong enough to what she was feeling at the moment.

Detest was a more accurate word. Usagi detested getting up so early in the morning with a fiery passion.

Today was not an exception. She let out a loud groan when she heard her alarm go off. How was it Tuesday already?

Tuesday. She whined some more. Of all the days, why did it have to be Tuesday?

For starters she woke up a bit past midnight when she realized she started her period, staining one of her favorite pair of underwear. Today her classes started earlier than usual, and despite having grown accustomed to waking up early, it didn't mean she grew to be a morning person. Far from it. To top it all off, her body conditioning classes on Tuesdays were always intense. In her opinion it was far more brutal than any senshi training she'd endured throughout the years. Not to mention the mandatory two hour dance rehearsal she had every other afternoon. Senshi or no senshi her body always ached at the end of the day.

Letting out a growl of frustration and annoyance, Usagi slammed her alarm off. Rubbing her sleep away from her eyes she looked at the time, 5:45 a.m. it read. Letting out a curse, she hopped out of bed, rushing to get ready.

_'I knew I shouldn't have hit the snooze button_' she mumbled bitterly to herself.

She had less than half an hour to get ready.

Finishing the last touches to get ready, she pulled her hair into a messy bun still damp from her 10 minute shower. Now that her hair was much shorter, she was out in record time. Quickly changing into black leggings and an oversized hoodie, she opted for a makeup free day. She wasn't even trying to 'dress up' she felt like crap. No way going around it. Once done she grabbed her belongings and shot out the door.

"Sweetie—"

"Sorry Mama, can't talk now running late!" Hollering breathlessly as she tried passing her mom at the bottom of the stairs.

She was about to reach the front door when she felt her mom grab a hold of her arm and pull her back almost falling on her back.

"Mama—"

"No one is ever too late to give their mother a goodbye kiss, sweetie." Sending her daughter a playful glare.

Heaving an over dramatic exasperated sigh, Usagi rolled her eyes playfully at her mother, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Pushing a strand of Usagi's hair back, Ikuko squeezed her daughter's cheek affectionately. "I still can't believe you decided to cut your hair. What brought the sudden change?"

Looking downward to avoid her mom's eyes, she gave a slight shrug. "Just wanted to try something different. You know, new year of school and all."

Ikuko sent her daughter a questioning gaze, but before she could ask anymore questions, Usagi interrupted her. "Mama please, I really have to go. I'm running late." She did her best to wear a reassuring smile.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you when you get home."

She shouted '_Be safe_!' as she watched her daughter's retreating figure. She knew something was off about her daughter and she had yet to figure it out. She had the itching suspicion that she was hiding something. Ever since she started her courses at her university, Ikuko noticed she kept her distance, that she wasn't as open or talkative as she used to be. Even when they returned from their weekend trip Usagi had acted more distant. Hearing her husband knocking on their son's bedroom door, she made her way to the kitchen to finish preparing their breakfast, promising herself to figure out what Usagi was keeping from them.

Standing outside their first class, Usagi took a long slurp from her double chocolate peanut butter cup protein shake. She normally went for the healthier fruity protein options but today she was craving something on the sweeter side. She didn't mind indulging in any chocolatey sweetness during that time of the month, convincing herself it was for the greater good for mankind. A chocolate deprived Usagi mixed with a roller coaster of wild uncontrolled mood swings did not paint a pretty picture. Enjoying the healthier version of a milkshake she almost choked when she felt Asanuma nudge her with his elbow. "What's with the pensive look?"

Usagi scowled but then softened her facial features when she registered what he had asked. She shrugged her shoulders as she watched a group of girls talk animatedly about a new k-drama show that just aired the night before.

"Okay that's it." He stood in front of the petite blonde and narrowed his eyes. "You've been like this since yesterday, and today you look like a hobo." That earned him a hard smack on his chest. "Hey! I just want to know what's up with you?" He asked seriously.

"First of all I do NOT look like a hobo!" She huffed indignantly. "Second of all…" Usagi took a second to respond. Letting out a small sigh, "It's nothing…"

After seeing Asauma cross his arms and send her a narrowing glare, she let out a groan. He wasn't gonna let her get away with it.

"Ugh fine, okay it's not nothing…. it's just been four days since my birthday passed and no one has said anything. I know you probably think I'm acting childish, but I don't care I mean…" she took in a deep breath before releasing everything she had in her mind, "How could my own family forget it was my 18th birthday? My friends who are more like my sisters? Mamo-chan? Like okay, I get it, everyone just so happened to be busy this weekend but... gee I don't know isn't there a thing called modern technology where they can I don't know...send a text message!?"

Her whole body was shaking at this point, she didn't know if it was from the protein shake she was drinking or that she was trying really hard to control her outburst in the middle of campus. All she knew was that she was upset, she was pms-ing, and most importantly she felt hurt. Despite all those feelings, she also felt like she was being selfish.

Reaching the nearest bench, Usagi let her body fall into a slump. She felt disgusted with herself, she more than anyone understood this was finally a turning point in all their lives. A time where they weren't putting their lives on hold to protect the earth. She had no right to blame them. This was exactly what they fought for, a chance at being normal.

She couldn't take that away from them. Not her. Not when it was because of her they all had a duty to fulfill.

Asanuma sat next to her, he sent her a warm smile. "Usa, it's okay to be upset..."

Usagi shook her head.

Asanuma looked straight ahead, staring at nothing in particular. "Listen, I know I haven't known you as long as your friends or your boyfriend or whatever, but from the stories you've told me about them you're always more concerned about their needs—"

Usagi shook her head, a wistful smile on her lips. "That's what being friends—

"No. Friends help each other, they rely on each other. It takes both sides to make any friendship or relationship to work." He gave her a stern look.

"But—"

"Three weeks ago you put your GPA at risk when you didn't give your presentation for World Literature—"

"What does that have to do—"

Asanuma scoffed and shook his head, "Usa, you busted your butt on that paper, you probably would have gotten an easy 100 but you were out helping one of your '_friends_' get ready for their presentation."

Seeing that his blonde companion stood quiet he continued on. He took a breath. "I get it Usa, you have this big and amazing heart and that's what makes you...you." Turning around to face her, he wanted her to understand there was nothing wrong with how she was feeling. "And I guess what I'm trying to say is don't feel bad about feeling upset. It's okay. It's also okay to put yourself first once in a while. You don't owe them or anyone anything. You are NOT a doormat, you have feelings too you know."

Thing was she did owe them everything. It was because of who she was that she owed them this chance to live their life and do the things that made them happy. She'd do anything and sacrifice everything to allow them to be where they are right now, a chance of being normal young adults doing young adult things. They had given up so much just to protect her, it was her time to give back. To give them back their lives before she took it all away again.

It was time for their happiness to be put first. Not hers.

Mamoru was pacing back and forth, '_why wasn't she answering her phone!_?' He was getting more aggravated and frustrated the more time passed and still no answer.

He smacked his forehead wearing an exasperated look on his usual emotionless face. How could he be such an idiot? How in the world did he manage to screw this up and forget Usagi's birthday!?

He was trying his best to be calm. But, what if she didn't forgive him? He knew he wasn't the best of boyfriends. He knew he wasn't the best at communicating or conveying his feelings for Usagi. He knew that. But he also knew he loved Usagi more than anything in this world.

He knew he had to step up his game and prove himself. Now if only she'd pick up the damn phone.

He was going to pace again when the librarian gave him a pointed look. Her wrinkly narrowing menacing eyes made him shiver in fear. He smiled sheepishly at her and decided to take a seat instead.

It was the sixth time it sent him to voicemail.

Since pacing was out of the question he settled for bouncing his leg and tried calling her again.

Pressing his cell phone against his ear he ran a hand through his hair and released a frustrated sigh when Usagi finally picked up.

"_Mamo-Chan is everything—_"

"First I'd like to say what a complete idiot I am. Usako I'm so so SO sorry! I can't believe I forgot your birthday! Let me make it up to you!" He rushed out and a little too loudly apparently because the librarian sent him a pointed look while pointing at the 'QUIET ZONE' sign. He was usually one to follow said rules and admonished anyone who didn't follow them but this was much more important. So he turned around so he wouldn't see the menacing death glare the librarian was sending him. Again.

"_Mamo_—"

"No!" He cringed as he heard the old lady clear her throat a little too loudly. He mouthed a '_sorry_' her way and tried his best to keep his voice down. "Usako, I just— Please let me make it up to you." He almost pleaded.

He looked at the time, he knew it was a cheap shot but he took it anyway. "How about I take you out for some ice cream?" He instantly cringed inwardly at how lame it sounded.

At her silence Mamoru tried again, "Um Yeah, I'm at the library about to meet with one of my colleague's for an assignment we're supposed to work on together, but I should be done by 5. We can have dinner, a movie, and ice cream… whatever you want.."

Usagi was about to oblige, she had been waiting for this. Not exactly how she imagined it. But him calling her was a start right?

She was about to say yes when she remembered rehearsals started at 5 today. _Crap_. What was she supposed to tell him now?

The ebony haired man was tapping his fingers nervously on the table he was sitting at, waiting for his girlfriend's reply.

"_Um actually, I'd love to, but I can't today...Uh, I have to...meet with my tutor!"_

Disappointment and confusion marred his features. "Oh. I didn't realize you had found a tutor so soon?"

"_Mhm...Today! So um ..you see I can't bail, you understand right Mamo-Chan?_"

"Yeah, of course Usako—"

"_I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I'm available tomorrow aft_—"

"I have clinicals after school tomorrow."

"_Oh. Um, What about Thursday? Uh, I'm not scheduled... to meet with my tutor until 5 again so_—"

"I can't. I have a full schedule, remember?" He replied apologetically.

"_Okay, what about this weekend then_?" Pushing back a forceful tone.

She looked over at her golden haired friend as he looked at her in confusion and mouthing '_you have a tutor_?' and tried to shrug him off. Ignoring her friend, Usagi squeezed her eyes shut to refrain from snapping on Mamoru. For someone who was asking for forgiveness for forgetting her birthday, he sure wasn't making it easy.

Then she thought back to their conversation from earlier in the morning. What if Asanuma was right? Maybe it was time to put her foot down?

Maybe it was time to make her feelings known.

Taking his silence as a no, she didn't wait to hear his excuse this time. "You know what, how about you just give me a call when you DO have time." And with that she hung up the phone.

The next day Mamoru had a hard time concentrating throughout the day. In all honesty since Usagi had hung up on him he hadn't been able to focus on anything. Even his colleague noticed his demeanor was off that he recommended they meet another time when he was feeling better.

He fucked up.

He knew and accepted it.

Thing was he didn't know how he was going to fix it.

Mamoru tried calling her last night but she sent him straight to voicemail. He called her house phone late in the evening only for Kenji to tell him she wasn't home yet. He didn't call again after the Tsukino Patriarch had asked if everything was okay after he'd told him he couldn't reach Usagi, he was too embarrassed and in all honesty afraid to admit to his future father-in-law that he had forgotten his beloved daughter's birthday. He had just recently gotten on his good graces. He didn't need to know this little detail...yet.

He realized Usagi was genuinely upset with him when she hadn't called and fussed in that cute way of hers whenever he left her roses on her bed. This time when he climbed in from her balcony doors into her empty bedroom he left her a bouquet of roses and a box of her favorite chocolates next to her favorite Tuxedo Kamen plushie, and yet he didn't receive a call.

He knew it would take more than roses and chocolates for Usagi to forgive him, he knew that. But that was supposed to be the ice breaker. A way to get her to talk to him. Obviously that failed.

This was not how it was supposed to play out. Usagi's 18th birthday was supposed to be special. Memorable.

It was going to be the first year she had the opportunity of celebrating it as a normal teenager. A young adult. The first year they got to celebrate it as a normal couple. A year free of youmas, no breaking up over nightmares that put her life in jeopardy, a year where he wouldn't die or had his memory erased...and yet he still managed to mess it all up.

What was he—

He heard a throat clear, "Uh, do you have the file I asked for?" A strong baritone voice broke him from his thoughts.

Mamoru looked up from his clipboard in embarrassment when he realized he was way too deep in his thoughts he hadn't realized Dr. Saito was waiting on him. It was then he noticed nearby was a group of nurses and residents looking at him oddly, a few with smirks on their faces.

He turned to face Dr. Saito, a deep blush of uneasiness on his face. "Uh, Dr. Saito, I'm sorry could you repeat that again?"

Saito-san quirked his eyebrow. He took a good look at the young man before him. "The file I asked for, do you have it?"

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry… I thought you said to put it on your desk."

Mamoru's blush deepened even more when he heard some snickering from the group.

The tall doctor turned to face the group of nurses watching them, "If I'm not mistaken, weren't you relocated to pediatrics Maeda-san? And shouldn't you all be working on your tasks? I'm sure being nosy isn't one of them." Saito-san quipped.

The group of nurses turned a tomato red before bowing respectfully and leaving.

"Mamoru-san may I have a word with you?"

They walked into one of the vacant rooms in the ICU.

Mamoru kept his eyes downcast, he was too embarrassed to face the prestigious doctor. Here they had given him a new opportunity and he was messing up already.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry sir—"

"I'll ask again, want to tell me what's wrong or would you have me put you on file duty." Dr. Saito was kidding of course, but if Mamoru was anything like him he'd choose the latter.

Mamoru whipped his eyes off the floor and stared at the older doctor before him. He didn't like people getting involved in his personal life. He hated mixing business with personal life, he didn't understand the need. Frankly, if he was honest he always wore a stoic look on his face to keep as many away from him.

If it wasn't necessary or mandatory, Mamoru did not socialize.

He didn't let people in. Simple as that.

Except for Usagi, of course, and even then he still had a hard time letting her past the walls he's built over the years.

"I uh—"

Saito-san crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. "Look Mamoru-san, I just want to help. There's obviously something troubling you."

Realizing that his stern face look wasn't working he sent Mamoru a warm smile, "I want you to think of me more than your mentor and superior, think of me as a friend, and as a friend I would like to know what's bothering you and know if I can help in any way."

Friends. At that Mamoru's eyes softened, he was never good at making friends. Maybe he could help him. Kami knew he needed it. He usually went to Motoki for these types of situations but last night he wasn't able to get a hold of him.

Just like he didn't like people butting into his business he didn't get into anyone else's business. But even then sometimes it was inevitable to not over hear the gossip that went around the hospital. When he'd first returned to the hospital he had overheard a group of female nurses talk about how beautiful Dr. Saito's wife was. And if that wasn't enough confirmation the golden ring on Saito-san's ring finger proved he was indeed married. So he must know a thing or two about relationships.

One thing Mamoru truly admired about this man was that despite being blunt and sarcastic at times, he was generally friendly and always smiling. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from him.

"I'm just—" He ran a shaky hand through his hair, "I'm going through a bad patch with my girlfriend right now."

Before Dr. Saito could breach more on the subject, a loud crash caught their attention. Both men whipped their attention toward the door.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Shock clearly written on the young man's face. Sputtering in bewilderment, his eyes widened when he saw the scowl that formed on Mamoru's face. "Sorry, we just thought you were… gay?"

Mamoru's eyes nearly bugged out. He nearly growled. He didn't know whether to strangle the nurse or to punch him square in the jaw. He'd forgotten his name, but recognized his face from the group from earlier. Settling on narrowing his eyes. He sputtered, "What!?...Well I'm not." He paused, realizing what what's his name had said. "What do you mean '_we_'?"

"I...we just—" the nurse visibly gulped. " I'm sorry… it's just...you're always so quiet and oblivious to any of the female attention you get around here."

He did not have anything against the gay community, he really didn't , it's just he hated the fact people assumed he was interested in men just because he kept to himself and ignored any female attention that went more than a work related interest. He wasn't oblivious, he knew, but chose to ignore it. He had Usagi and didn't need nor want any of the unwanted female attention.

This time Mamoru did growl. " That's because I.HAVE.a.girlfriend." He was gritting his teeth so hard he swore he'd need to visit his dentist very soon.

The nurse could have sworn he saw Mamoru's eyes turn a dark shade of blue, almost black, opposed to his 'deep blue ocean eyes' as some of the female nurses stated. He gulped and scratched the back of his head nervously. Trying to think of a way to rectify his situation, he was saved by the bell when his phone beeped. "Well would you look at that, I think they're calling me up front." He scrambled off before Mamoru's murderous eyes could stop him.

The handsome doctor tried hard to cover his choked laughter with a lousy imitation of a cough. So he bought himself some time by removing his glasses and 'checking' for any smudges. Finally able to control himself he replaced his glasses back on and faced the young man who was still facing the now empty doorway, his posture tense. He made sure to add some humor to his next statement. "Well now that your sexuality is cleared, want to tell me what's going on with that girlfriend of yours?"

…

A/N

So our beloved Mamoru has finally realized his big mistake, lets see how he fixes this situation or will he be able to fix it? I don't know. What about Ikuko? Will she find out Usagi's secret..who knows. Jk, I do know haha but stay tuned to find out (wink, wink).

Anyway, thanks to those who are taking the time to read this, for following my story and for leaving reviews. I know its not a long chapter but I'm working on the next one as we speak.

Again, reviews are welcomed. Please be nice though. Like my mom always told me, "You have nothing nice to say, keep your comments to yourself."

Stay Safe. Wash your hands!

* * *


	9. Ch8

Hey Guys!!! So here's the next chapter to this story. Sorry for the long wait. I thought being in quarantine would make it easier...shocker, it doesn't.

Anyway, I hope everyone is doing all right during these trying times. Sending lots of love to everyone.

Again thank you for all those following my story, and taking time to read what I write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

...

She hadn't fully set foot in her home when her father's voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Her father's voice resonated throughout the house. The house grew so quiet that the click of the door as she closed it echoed in the doorway and the usually lowered volume of the tv her father liked to watch his news at night was audible enough she could make out a reporter talk about how a little boy rescued a litter of kittens from a trash bin.

She looked at her father wide eyed, he threw her another question, not giving her a chance to respond. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She cringed, she knew it was late, it was fifteen minutes past eleven, and despite starting college her father still set a curfew she had to follow through. She looked at her parents, a guilty look on her face. Both her parents stood in front of the stairway, blocking her way in case she tried to pass them. Her mama wore a worried look while her Papa stood with his arms crossed, a displeased expression on his face. If his posture wasn't enough, she could tell he was currently upset by the way he clipped his lips in a narrow line, like all the times he was about to reprimand her whenever she came home with a bad test grade.

"I'm sorry Papa I was with—"

"Not with Mamoru-san, he called looking for you earlier. He sounded worried, he said he couldn't get a hold of you."

"Uh, no...I was with—"

This time her mama cut in. "Usagi sweetie, what is it? We've noticed you've been... acting a little strange lately."

Usagi didn't have enough time to wear a look of confusion on her face when her dad interjected again. "So, where were you and why was your phone off. We've also tried calling you."

Usagi didn't mean to snap at him but his tone of voice sounded more accusatory than concerned. "Geez, I was with Motoki—"

"At this time of night?" He answered sarcastically, raising an eyebrow in accusation.

"Yes! I went to pay him a visit, I hadn't seen him at the Crowne in the past couple of days and I was worried about him— if you don't believe me go ahead and give him a call if you want." she crossed her arms in defiance as she pointed with her chin toward the house phone.

"I think we will."

Usagi scoffed in disbelief. "Fine, go ahead." She couldn't believe her parents were really arguing about her whereabouts after all this time. In these past couple of months this wasn't the first time she'd come home late, in fact there were times she'd come home much later, especially when she went over to Haruka and Michiru's. Why the sudden interest?

"Don't use that tone of voice on me young lady." He reprimanded her.

Her mother then stepped closer towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, what has gotten into you lately? This isn't like you to behave this way," choosing to drop her hand from her shoulders she grabbed a hold of Usagi's hands, "Is it drugs?" She asked as she looked into Usagi's eyes.

The question barely had passed her mother's lips when Usagi ripped her hands away from her mother's hold, dropping her belongings in the process. "What!?" she shrieked. "I am NOT on drugs!"

Her mother tried to reach for her when a pair of feet padded their way downstairs, she didn't need to look up to tell it was Shingo. "What's going on?" He slurred as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing Shingo, go back to bed." Kenji ordered pointedly.

"Mama and Papa think I'm on drugs." Usagi deadpanned.

At that Shingo's eyes bugged out, his brain fully waking up by now. "What!?" He looked from his mother to his father, "Why— I mean...okay, I know the Odango isn't the most sane person in this family," he paused as he looked at his sister and let out a nervous laugh from the death glare she wore on her face. He cleared his throat, "I mean no offense to the Baka, but the only thing I see her overdosing on is sugar."

"Shingo!" Her mother admonished him, "This is a serious matter. Now listen to your father and go back to bed."

"Oh c'mon mama, I'm kidding. But seriously I highly doubt Usagi's on drugs. She doesn't even take pain meds." He pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was true, no matter how much pain she endured she stood far away from any pain medication. Instead of making the pain go away it only made her feel worse and drowsy, Ami had explained early on in their senshi years that it was due to their DNA changing after acquiring their transformations. Their genetics from their home planets had started merging and morphing with their human DNA. In other words, they were mutants, aliens, outsiders, or as Ami eloquently described planetary foreigners. It didn't matter what word they used to describe them, they were powerful beings who could take hits and blows that could wipe out at least 15 people with one shot, but who couldn't handle something as simple as acetaminophen. Ami herself wasn't even able to explain it. All in all they were all just glad they had fast healing abilities.

Her mother turned around to face her, "That still doesn't explain the sudden change in attitude and coming home late. Please Usagi, we want to help."

Usagi shook her head and rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe her parents' outrageous allegations.

Her father snapped his fingers and pointed a finger at her. "Hey, don't give your mother that attitude young lady. And as your father I demand you tell us this instant if you're doing any drugs"

"I already told you, I'm .NOT. doing. drugs."

Her father straightened up to what she imagined was supposed to be his intimidating posture. "Fine we'll believe you," he paused then narrowed his eyes at her, "but you best believe there are gonna be some new ground rules around here. You may be a college student but you're still a minor and living under our roof and you will follow ALL rules."

"Fine." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Sweetie—" Her mother tried to reach for her. She however, was done. With this day, with her parent's strict act, Mamoru and the girl's obliviousness, the throbbing migraine that's been pounding in her head all day. She could feel her body slowly waning away, her energy draining from the rough day she had. All she wanted to do was reach her bedroom and leave this whole day behind.

She walked past them, her head downcast as tears fell from the anger and hurt she felt. Before she made it to the top of the stairs, she turned to face her family. "And I'm not a minor, I turned eighteen last Friday." And with that she went into her bedroom slamming the door shut.

The week had flown by with her classes, dance rehearsals and mini session with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna she had a hard time keeping track of time. If she wasn't studying for a test or writing term papers then she was at the dance studio preparing for the upcoming audition to perform at a charity gala to bring attention to the performing arts.

All in all it had been a busier week than usual. What made it more difficult was the fact her parents made it their mission to make up for forgetting her birthday. Had she known they were going to make it harder for her to keep her facade of pursuing an art degree then she would have kept her mouth shut. Not that she didn't appreciate or enjoyed the time with her family, but it was getting to be too much. Her mother and father had felt so bad about forgetting their little girl's big day they've been paying more attention than usual from her mother making her favorite meals both in the morning and afternoon, going as far as baking her favorite desserts and packing her snacks for school, something that broke her heart because she couldn't eat any of it, so she opted to donate it all to the local orphanage knowing the kids would enjoy her mother's baking just as she did when she was younger.

Her parents even went as far as buying her new materials that every art student should have; three different types of easels, some canvas portraits to paint on for her "future projects", an expensive set of both acrylic and oil paints with a set of new handmade sable brushes. She really appreciated them trying to show their support but she knew they bought her all these supplies because they were honestly sorry for being too preoccupied with other things to forget her birthday. Her dad even took off her curfew, stating that he trusted his little angel.

Now let's not forget the day Luna came home from Minako's and discovered her new hair. She had expected her feline friend to overreact but some of the things she told her was both hurtful and unnecessary. From telling her how she only cut her hair in a childish attempt to draw attention for her friends forgetting her birthday to not being mature and remembering her role or responsibilities she had as both Sailor Moon or Neo Queen Serenity. She seemed to put her at ease when she reminded Luna that it was just hair and that it would grow back before Crystal Tokyo. That conversation only caused Luna to let the girls know of her new look which caught everyone by surprise and taking immediate action on getting a hold of her.

The girls were much nicer and receptive to her new style while Rei voiced her true opinion, saying how she looked weird not like her usual self. Not that she was surprised by the priestess' remarks. But everyone said she looked nice, a good kind of different. They had all gotten together to celebrate her very belated birthday. Makoto even baked her a cake and the girls bought her some supplies she might need for school. Of course she would not be using any of the supplies, not for her major anyway. That made her feel guilty at how they were trying to be supportive while she was deceiving them all. But what made her feel worse was they didn't contact her because they wanted to but what Luna had told them.

Then there was Mamoru. Since Tuesday he'd been calling and texting her non stop. He even left her a box of her favorite assorted chocolates with a beautiful arrangement of roses, yet he hadn't been able to come see her. He wrote her a beautiful poem about how much he loved her and how he looked forward to the future of being together. Yes, it was all romantic. Everything she would have wanted in her early teens, but she needed more than that. She could care less for gifts.

All she wanted was to spend time with him. It didn't matter how they spent it, as long as it was by his side. Even a stroll around the park or taking a boat out on to the lake, just like they used to when they were younger.

Maybe she was being too harsh on not answering his calls or texts but she needed to know he was willing to show he was invested in this relationship as she was.

She was too lost in her thoughts she barely heard the car honking, it wasn't until the car swerved that she focused her attention on where she was.

"Learn how to drive you moron!" Asanuma let out his road rage.

"Dude! Calm down!" Motoki shouted from the passenger seat.

"People really need to learn how to drive." Asanuma grumbled.

"What's going on?" The petite blonde said groggily before yawing.

"Welcome back princess."

Usagi rolled her eyes then took a look at her surroundings. "Are we almost there?"

Both males up front let out a snort. Motoki turned to look at Usagi. "You act as if we've been on the road for hours. It's literally been like 45 minutes."

On Thursday Asanuma had told her he found something else they could cross off her bucket list. Number 10, swimming with sharks. She was kind of iffy about the whole thing but Asanuma promised her it wasn't dangerous. They weren't the kind of sharks that come out in horror movies, these were houndsharks and that there would be a professional with them through the whole experience. He found a place nearby in ITO, it was a 2 hour drive from Tokyo.

Since there was no rehearsal scheduled for the upcoming weekend and neither had plans, they decided Asanuma would drive them there, opting to leave at seven in the morning to beat the crowds.

They had convinced Motoki to join them, knowing he needed the distraction. Ever since Reika broke things off with him he wasn't the same. That night she went to see him at his apartment. He was an inconsolable mess. Turns out that night Reika called him at the karaoke bar, she called to tell him it was time to go their separate ways. Since that night he hadn't been able to leave his home, much less go to work.He said it wasn't that she broke up with him what hurt him but what she said.

Never would she have guessed Reika to be so cruel, especially to Motoki who showed nothing but love and support for her. Motoki said she had told him she was done being tied down to someone who had no aspirations or dreams. That she couldn't be with just an arcade worker. It wasn't fair, Motoki had dedicated his time and taken over the family business after his dad's health started deteriorating and Unazuki made the surprising revelation of backpacking through Europe with her boyfriend before coming back to go school.

It took her two days to convince her sandy haired friend to change clothes and go back to work, that everyone missed him and there were people who loved him for who he was.

Now here they were on their way to a new adventure leaving their problems back home.

Since they left Juuban she was an array of emotions. She was excited to try something new, to cross another item off her bucket list. Yet she was nervous, what if a shark bit her, or what if her tank ran out of oxygen. What if—

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT—"

"USAGI!" Both men shouted, Motoki changing the song to something instrumental that had no words so Usagi couldn't sing the words to it.

"Hey! I was singing! Change it back Toki!" Usagi whined.

"Nuh-uh."

"But I loved that song! I'm on a roll here!" Since both Motoki and Asanuma made fun of her for falling asleep she busied herself by singing along to all the songs she knew, more like yelling just to annoy both men, but that's what made this more fun.

Usagi let out a huff as both her friends ignored her. " Boo! You guys are no fun."

"More like we want to conserve our hearing." Asanuma replied, sending a wink through the rear view mirror to Usagi.

"You guys didn't complain about my singing last week." She replied coolly.

"I blamed it on the alcohol." Motoki retorted playfully.

Once they arrived they had to get something to eat because Usagi swore that if she didn't eat, her growling stomach would alert the sharks and confuse it for a sea lion or something and try to eat her.

Since Usagi was the first one to finish eating she went to get the diving suits and gear they needed and confirmed their appointment for 10:00 a.m. The guys were still eating when she gave them their suits so she decided to go change. After she was done changing the guys took their turns.

Usagi was talking to a family asking them questions about how it was swimming with sharks and stingrays and if she should be worried when Asanuma passed by telling her he was going to get Motoki a new suit, the one he had was much too small. She was gonna ask them more questions when Asanuma approached them.

"Hey, my mom is calling. I need to answer this, do you mind taking this to Motoki?" He asked, handing her the diving suit.

Usagi knocked three times but Motoki had yet to answer. So thinking he was in the bathroom she opened the door and went inside.

"Hey Toki—"

Usagi ran back out and slammed the door shut while Motoki scrambled to cover himself.

"Why are you naked?!" She shrieked through the door.

"Why didn't you knock?!" He bellowed back.

"Why are you naked?!" She screeched again. That seemed to be the only thing her brain was able to form into words.

"The other suit was too tight and wouldn't close with my trunks on!"

"Why didn't you use the bathroom?!" She whispered harshly against the wooden door.

"It smelled in there!" He all but yelled from the other side of the door. "Where's Asanuma?!"

"He had to take a call from his mom. He told me the suit you tried on was too tight so he sent me to bring you this one." Her voice had a higher pitch than normal. "Here!" She yelled while creaking the door open, she threw the said suit haphazardly inside the room while she kept looking away in embarrassment, just in case he was still indecent and then shut the door holding on to the door knob as if he'd try to open it and expose himself on purpose.

After she heard a mumbled '_thanks_' from her sandy haired friend she let go of the door knob. "Okay...Um," she bit her lip then cleared her throat trying to clear the disturbing image of a naked Motoki from her brain. "I'm gonna go look for Asanuma. We'll wait for you out there." She rushed out. She left without waiting for a response.

Rounding the corner of the narrow hallway she stopped and pressed her hands against her face. Hot. Her skin was burning hot and she could only imagine how flushed she looked at the moment. Groaning into the palm of her hands she shook her head still trying to erase what transpired just a few moments ago.

'_Why me_?' She thought miserably. Fourteen year old her would have been giggling like the middle school girl she was back then, except she wasn't fourteen anymore, and she no longer thought of Motoki other than an over protective brother. At that thought she cringed. It felt wrong and awkward and, and, _AND_ just plain wrong. She'd just witnessed her first naked male in person and it belonged to none other than her beloved Toki onii-chan.

She blanched.

'_NOOOo_!' Her mind screamed. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, especially not with Motoki. If only Mamoru wasn't such a moral induced live by the rules kind of guy then maybe they would have had sex a long time ago instead of his 'waiting til marriage' proposition, then _MAYBE_ this wouldn't have been so bad. But that wasn't the case and it _WAS_ bad. This was more mortifying than the time she found Shingo's '_secret_' not so secret anymore porn file on his phone.

Taking a deep breath, she tried thinking of sick puppies, a screeching Luna, the time she caught Ms. Haruna and her date making out inside the movie theatre, anything to bring down the redness from her embarrassment.

_'It's cool. You didn't see anything. You got this._' was her mantra as she did her best to not make it obvious to the world that she had walked in on a naked Motoki as she went looking for Asanuma.

Asanuma was sitting on a nearby bench waiting for his two friends to join him. He was scrolling through his phone when he felt Usagi take a seat next to him. He found it was odd for the usually bubbly blonde who had been a row of emotions since they left Tokyo was suddenly quiet. Putting his phone down, he turned to face the petite blonde and noticed she had a deep blush that ran up to her ears.

He was just about to ask what was wrong when he saw Motoki heading towards them. When he reached them he noticed Usagi and Motoki both turned away as soon as they made eye contact. He found it even more weird when Motoki took a seat on his right side, where there was barely any room.

"Dude. There's more space over there next to Usagi." He gave Motoki a 'what's wrong with you' look. After receiving a growl and a 'scoot over' from the usually super friendly arcade worker, he scooted over. Asanuma looked from Motoki to Usagi. "Okay, what's up with you two?" He huffed in annoyance.

"NOTHING!" They shouted, nearly rupturing his eardrums.

"Okay, now I know something's up." He said, giving them a deadpanned look.

Again he noticed that when Usagi and Motoki made eye contact they looked away from each other and sat as far back as they could against the bench, both sporting a deep blush on their cheeks.

"Geez, you guys are being so weird."

Usagi choked on her saliva. "What?! No we're not! I mean…" She sputtered comically. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his blonde friend as she played with a strand of her hair and her over exaggerated gestures. "No.no.no...I mean no, nothing weird is going on. Why would you think there's something weird going on?...it's not like either of us accidentally walked in on them and saw the other naked."

During her ramblings he heard Motoki facepalm and let out a loud groan. Asanuma's eyes widened. Then he remembered he had sent Usagi to give Motoki his new diving suit. In the changing room. Where people changed. "WAIT!" He looked back and forth between his two friends. "Usagi did you—" He didn't have to finish to confirm his suspicions, the poor blonde gave way when her eyes widened and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

A gasp broke out from Asanuma's lips. "Usagi!" He held a mock scandalized expression on his face. "Did you see Toki-san's treasured jewels?!"

"Asanuma!" Usagi cried out in embarrassment, thwacking him on his side with her scuba mask. He ignored the pain and howled in laughter.

"Okay, hold up.." He turned to look at Motoki, his voice filled with mirth. "Why were you naked in the first place?"

Motoki's already flushed face deepened even more. He shifted his weight from one side to the other. "The first suit was too tight and wouldn't close with my trunks on." The sandy haired man narrowed his eyes at him and answered his question before he asked it. "And no, I didn't use the bathroom to change because SOMEONE left it a stinking mess."

"Touché."

"I knocked three times!" Usagi whined from his left side. "Three times Toki!" Throwing her arm across him to wiggle three of her fingers in Motoki's face.

"I'm sorry okay...I didn't hear it I was struggling and too focused on trying to take the stupid thing off." Motoki grumbled as he pushed her hand away looking straight ahead at a flock of young seagulls as they looked for food. "Look, let's just pretend this didn't happen. Simple as that. "

Asanuma let out a snort and laughed some more while Usagi nodded vigorously.

Not even a minute had passed by when Motoki added, "Yeah. Let's also not mention any of this to Mamoru."

At that he felt Usagi stiffen next to him.

"Wait, that's right! You're best friend's with Usa's boyfriend."

"Uh-huh." Motoki nodded slowly, his gaze still fixed on the flock of birds now attacking a left over bento box. "I don't need him to be on my case and think I have a thing for Usa again."

"Again?" Both he and Usagi replied in confused unison.

Realization hit her. Usagi's eyes widened in horror. She stood abruptly to stand in front of Motoki, pointing a finger in accusation. "You told him?! Motoki, we promised!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" He yelled into his hands.

"Wait. I'm lost...did you...did you two used to date or something?"

Motoki and Usagi looked at Asanuma with a look of horror and distaste. "NO!" They practically yelled.

"Okay, now I'm really lost." Knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"I kinda was Usagi's first kiss—" Motoki mumbled.

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Ouch." Motoki feigned a hurt look, clutching a hand over his chest.

"I was thirteen! And it was a game of truth or dare." She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look.

Unazuki had invited Usagi and a couple of other girls from school over to her house when Motoki had a study group with a couple of his friends from school. Back then she had the biggest crush on him. Motoki had always been good looking and he was really sweet to her every time she'd come over to their house. That only made her crush on him grow even more. It didn't matter that he was three years older than her, her manga taught her that age didn't matter when it came to love. And she thought she was in love with the sandy haired boy.

So there she was at his house once again like the love sick puppy she was. Of course being the childish middle schoolers, the gaggle of girls all wanted to look cool in front of high school boys so when one of Motoki's friends offered to play a game of truth or dare, they all agreed. When it was Motoki's turn they dared him to kiss her on the lips. She was scared and nervous and even though she dreamt about kissing the love of her life, she didn't want to do it in a room full of kids making fun of the whole situation. So when the sandy haired boy kissed her she felt no sparks or magic or the butterflies like the movies or her manga claimed. In fact she had expected in her fairy tale filled mind that her first kiss would be the boy she would marry. That was not the case. It was as if a spell had been broken. She remembered she felt her heart shatter at that realization and ran away with tears in her eyes.

She had been sitting on one of the swings in the park with tears streaming down her cheeks when Motoki had found her, flushed and out of breath. He had come running after her to apologize for taking advantage of her and making her feel uncomfortable. He expressed how he didn't want to kiss her but he didn't want to humiliate her in front of everybody and the boys from his school to make fun of her. She appreciated him and thought even more highly of him, especially when he offered to walk her home. It was at that moment she realized he'd become someone special in her life, not her special someone but someone special in her life. It didn't take long for their friendship to grow, within a month he appointed himself as her older brother, tag teaming with her father to keep all the boys away from her. Well with the exception of that Baka boyfriend of hers. Sometimes she wondered if he played a part in her and Mamoru's destiny, scaring all the boys until she'd finally meet her prince.

She gave Asanuma a short version of how her first kiss was with Motoki and how it was the start of a great friendship.

"Awww, that's so sweet Toki," Asanuma put a hand over his heart. "And disturbingly weird since you two have this brotherly sister thing going on." He grimaced. Receiving a punch from both blondes.

"Try explaining that to him." Motoki grumbled.

"Wait, but Mamo-Chan doesn't get jealous?"

At that Motoki snickered loudly. "Riiight. Don't you remember a few years back there was a time where you didn't come into the arcade for almost two weeks?" The arcade worker rolled his eyes as he recalled how his best friend went as far as having Usagi's milkshake ready by the time she got out of school so she wouldn't have direct contact with him. That lasted a good two weeks before Motoki called him out on it and had to reason with him that he only saw Usagi as a sister and how Usagi only saw him as an older brother figure.

Usagi's jaw dropped. "What?! He said you were mad at me and you didn't want to talk to me after I broke the pac-man game."

Motoki snickered loudly and wore a smug smirk. "Actually, I broke it. I just needed my dad to believe it was one of the patrons so we could get a new game in. No one was playing it, it just took up space."

"I played it! And I was pretty darn good at it too!" She huffed indignantly. "I can't believe my Mamo-chan let me believe I broke it after I told him how bad I felt. I literally cried for days!"

"That's a jealous Mamoru for you." He replied coolly.

Asanuma let out a low whistle. "Wow. If that was him reacting to a simple kiss, I can't imagine how'd he react if he finds out that you saw his best friend's treasured jewels."

"Would you stop saying that?!"

Two older men that passed by them sickered loudly. Asanuma was smart enough to take off running, Usagi was hot on his tail, trying to thwack him some more with her scuba gear. Both blondes were running back and forth like a couple of school yard children. Motoki sat back against the wall and let out a sigh, a slight smile on his face as he kept a look out for the small sail boat that would take them to their destination. Out in the near distance he could hear Asanuma and Usagi's bickering.

_"Hey! It's not my fault you saw another man's treasured jewels!"_

...

A/N

So a lot kinda happened in this chapter. I feel like some parts were rushed but they will be explained in later chapters. I just really needed to get this chapter out there.

anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I hope it made you laugh when Usagi walked in on Motoki or how Mamoru does get jealous. Trust me this will come out to light later in this story.

Reviews are appreciated!

Thanks again for taking time for reading and following me on Finding Usagi. Kudos to all of you, especially those leaving reviews and messages. i do read them and they are honestly helping me to keep the story going.


End file.
